Joining the Journey of the feathers
by Mythical-Iaf
Summary: Tamara and Cheresa are best friends, one day they go shopping and they meet someone who they owe a favour to thanks to Cheresa, that favour is to join the others on the journey to get Sakura's feathers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Tsubasa, just Tamara and Cheresa**

One day Tamara got a call from her best friend Cheresa, "oh hey Chi how are you?" Tamara grabbed her bag "you want to go to the mall? But I was just about to read some more Tsubasa" Tamara pouted into the phone "fine but only if we stop by the manga store on the way home" Tamara said grabbing her shoes and putting them on "cool see you soon" Tamara hung up "Mom! I'm going to the mall with Cheresa, don't know when I'll be back!" Tamara called out as she walked out the front door not waiting for a reply.

At the mall Cheresa met Tamara at the food court for lunch before they went shopping "hey Timmy" Cheresa called out when she saw Tamara coming, "I still don't know why you call me that I mean how do you get Timmy out of Tamara?" she asked sitting across from her best friend "but it sounds cute" Cheresa said shacking her brown hair out of her eyes "it makes me sound like a boy, I don't know why you cut your hair now you can't tie it up out of your eyes like I can" Tamara said showing her strawberry blonde hair that she tied up into a ponytail "I wanted it cut though" Cheresa complained "whatever let's go" Tamara replied getting up.

After an hour of shopping together (going to all the stores Cheresa wanted to go to) Tamara stopped in front of a bookstore "hey Cheresa I'm going to see if they have any Tsubasa here" Tamara called out walking into the store "okay" she heard her friend call out.

It took Tamara about five minutes to find the manga novels "yes they have volume two of Tsubasa, I'm glad I brought money" Tamara said taking the book off the shelf and walking to the cash register "may I help you?" the girl working the register asked "just this book please" Tamara answered holding out the book "that will be 20:95 thank you" the girl said after scanning the book, Tamara gave her the money and went out to find Cheresa "hey Chi I got the second volume of Tsubasa, in this one you see Kurogane and Fai's kudan's" Tamara told Cheresa when she found her "that's good umm…"

"Oh and Mokona gets kidnapped by accident and even though he's a hostage he has the time of his life" Tamara went on with her spoilers on the book "umm…Timmy?" Cheresa said trying to stop Tamara "yes?" Tamara asked looking up from her book "I think I've got us into trouble" Cheresa replied "what do you mean trouble?" Tamara asked closing her book turning her complete attention to Cheresa "well you see this woman-"

"Wait what woman?" Tamara asked cutting Cheresa off, Cheresa pointed beside her and Tamara noticed someone sitting there, someone with long black hair and red eyes "Yuuko!?" Tamara cried out realizing who it was, she then turned to Cheresa who was trying to sneak off "Cheresa please tell me you did not make a wish" Tamara said rubbing her forehead "I did not make a wish" Cheresa said making Tamara sigh "I made two" Cheresa added making Tamara explode "YOU WHAT?!" she yelled causing Cheresa to block her ears "I made two wishes, one for me and one for you" Cheresa said shrinking away "and you are going to wish you were never born" Tamara growled walking towards her, she stopped for a second then turned around to face Yuuko "how big were the wishes?" she asked "fairly big" Yuuko replied as Tamara curled her hands into fists "what's the payment?" she asked trying to calm her anger which wasn't working "to go on the journey" Yuuko replied staring at Tamara "journey?" all Tamara's anger flew out the window "what journey?" Yuuko pointed to the book in Tamara's hand's "you mean the quest to find Sakura's memories?!" Tamara cried out in shock "yes" Yuuko said standing up "now we should go, they will arrive soon" she added walking towards the exit "coming! Come on Cheresa I'll kill you later" Tamara said before taking off after Yuuko with Cheresa hot on her tail.

~^(*)^~

"Hey Tamara"

"Yes Cheresa?" Tamara replied not looking at her

"Why did you buy an umbrella before we left the mall?" Cheresa asked staring at the little black umbrella in Tamara's hand, Tamara smirked "you'll see"

"We're here" Yuuko said stepping into the front yard.

Tamara and Cheresa looked up to see a little house between two very tall buildings "oh Kawaii" Tamara said walking through the front door and seeing Maru and Moro standing in front of them "Cheresa look, it's Maru and Moro aren't they adorable"

Adorable! Adorable!" Maru and Moro chanted, Yuuko looked at Tamara "you know them?" she asked with a smile as Tamara nodded "yes and I know about Watanuki"

"Did someone call me?" a voice came from the other room and Watanuki walked out holding some drinks "oh no I wasn't calling you I just said your name sorry" Tamara said bowing her head, Watanuki looked surprised "who are you?" he said setting the drinks down on the table "we ar-"

"They are guests, they will be gone soon so…bring the sake while we chat" Yuuko said with a grin.

"MORE DRINKING!!" Watanuki yelled as he stomped out of the room, Yuuko turned to the girls who were silently laughing "now that that's done let's talk about payment for the wish's" she said to get their attention "yer sure…wait what did you wish for?" Tamara asked Cheresa who shifted uncomfortablely on her cushion "well…you see, I um…wished that-" Cheresa was cut off by Watanuki coming back into the room yelling at a little black rabbit.

"Cut it out!" Watanuki yelled at the rabbit who bounced into Yuuko's arms "Yuuko, Watanuki is mean" it wined, "black Mokona!" Tamara said recognizing the creature, Mokona turned around "who are you?"

"Oh my name is Tamara and this…" she pointed to the girl next to her "is Cheresa my friend" Mokona jumped into Tamara's arms "nice to meet you" he said looking up at her.

"Nice to meet you too" Tamara said as Watanuki put the food and drinks down on the table "time for lunch" Yuuko cried out happily grabbing a bottle of sake.

After lunch Yuuko told them the payment for the wishes "I need you to go on the journey with the people coming tonight" Cheresa nodded "but why do I have to? I didn't make a wish" Tamara complained crossing her arms over her chest, "this girl's wish was for you therefore involves you" Yuuko explained.

"Right" Tamara answered shooting a death glare at Cheresa who jumped up and helped Watanuki clean up, once Watanuki and Cheresa left Tamara asked Yuuko a question "you want Cheresa and I to go on the quest in this book?"

Yuuko nodded "yes"

Tamara shook her head slightly "then can I please make a wish?" she asked not looking at Yuuko.

"yes you may" Tamara looked up "then I wish for something that can restrain a person from hmm how should I put it?...ok I need something to stop Cheresa from trying to jump those people" Tamara said bluntly, Yuuko looked at her "very well, but the payment for this is that ring your wearing around your neck" Tamara's eyes widened with surprise as she pulled a ring which was on a chain from under her shirt "this?" she asked Yuuko who nodded "this was a present from my friend and every time I looked at it, it reminded me of him" she said unclasping it from around her neck "here, I love this with all my heart but if we have to go on this quest I need to keep Cheresa in line" hugging the ring one last time Tamara handed it over "this is what you need" Yuuko said holding up two bracelets "wow how do they work?" Tamara asked putting one of them on her wrist "huh?!" she cried out as the bracelet suddenly tightened around her wrist making it impossible to take off "what's happening?" she asked pulling at the bracelet "these bracelets are tied to the persons will, put the other one on Cheresa and you can 'keep her in line' as you put it as long as you have a strong will" Yuuko said "oh" Tamara replied as Cheresa came back in "Watanuki said he's going shopping" Cheresa said as she sat down "thank you for that" Yuuko replied.

"Hey Cheresa here wear this" Tamara said holding out the bracelet which Cheresa took "why?" she asked looking at it "aw Cheresa can't you please just do this one thing for me without questions?" Tamara complained looking down at her feet "okay look I'm putting it on" Cheresa said slipping the bracelet on and watched as it tightened around her wrist "what the?" Cheresa said pulling at the bracelet "it's a symbol of our friendship, they will break only when the other doesn't want to be friends anymore" Tamara lied "oh" Cheresa said, Yuuko smiled "Maru, Moro time to get changed" she said standing up and walking out of the room, Tamara picked up her new Tsubasa book and started reading it "what can I do?" Cheresa asked lying down bored "take a nap or something, my first Tsubasa book is in my small back pack over there if you want to read it but one small rip and I break your fingers" Tamara warned pointing to the small bag in the corner of the room while not looking away from her book "wow how she can do that is beyond me" Cheresa whispered to herself as she grabbed the bag and pulled out the book.

~^(*)^~

Ten minutes later Watanuki walked into the room to find Tamara and Cheresa reading with different looks on their face's, Tamara had the look of love and desire, Cheresa had the look of boredom and a pinch of lust.

"Yuuko-san wants you out the front now" he said catching Cheresa's attention "okay thanks" she said getting up "Oi Timmy we gotta go" she added to her friend who didn't budge an inch "yer okay" Tamara replied not listening, as Cheresa got to the door Tamara grabbed her bag and ran to the door "I finished the book" she said with a smile on her face "in ten minutes?!" Cheresa asked in shock, Tamara pouted "I know a bit slow huh?"

~^(*)^~

Outside Yuuko was talking to three people about there wishes "all three of your wishes are the same" she said as Tamara opened the door with her umbrella in front of her "oh it's raining" Cheresa said "so?"

"I don't like the rain" she complained "fine here" Tamara said shoving the umbrella into Cheresa's hands and walking out into the rain "you wanted us Yuuko?" she said as Cheresa jogged up to her, Yuuko turned around "yes I did can you just stand there for a minute?" she asked looking at the now soaking wet girl "I can but I don-"

"WHHAAAA!!" Cheresa screamed causing Tamara to cover her ears "cool" she said running towards Yuuko's other guests "No Cheresa STOP!" Tamara shouted and a light shot out from Tamara's bracelet to Cheresa's "huh?" Cheresa said stopping, when the light disappeared in its place was a chain that connected the two bracelets, Tamara held up her wrist to find that her bracelet has turned into a thick leather bracelet that the chain came from "what happened?" she said grabbing the chain "it's your will that has done this" Yuuko said "it is now up to your own will to keep her there" she added "humph!" Cheresa huffed and pulled on the chain _hard_ "Ahhh!" Tamara cried out in pain as the chain suddenly wrapped around her arm and tightened "Timmy?!" Cheresa cried and ran over to her "Cheresa please stay here don't go over there" she said quietly to her friend "okay, I'm sorry, I'll stay" she said "thank you" Tamara said as the chain disappeared turning the bracelet's back into their thin metal forms.

"Now back to what I was saying…" Yuuko started getting everyone's attention "all three of your wishes are the same" she said, pointing to the boy sitting down with a girl in his lap Tamara noticed that these people before Yuuko were the Tsubasa characters and the one she was pointing to was Syaoran, _no wonder Cheresa went haywire _Tamara thought as Yuuko continued "you want to go to many worlds in order to restore the memories of this child…" this child was Sakura from Clow country Tamara registered "…you want to return to your own world" she said pointing to the ninja Kurogane _wow he looks cool in real life too_ Tamara thought as Yuuko went on pointing to the last member of the group Fai, "and you want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to your own" Yuuko said putting her hand down as Tamara observed Fai _oh my god! Kawaii! _She yelled mentally and noticed Cheresa looking at Syaoran.

"You have different reasons, but the method is the same. Travel to different dimensions …that is what you need.

Each of you individually cannot make that wish happen, however if the three of you combine payment for one wish, then you can afford it" Yuuko said her face still emotionless "hey do you think Yuuko can really grant almost any wish?" Cheresa whispered to Tamara "of course" Tamara snapped back a bit too loud.

"Then what would _my_ payment be?" Kurogane asked ignoring the two girls.

"Your sword" Yuuko replied.

"Wha-?! I'd _never_ sell away Ginryu!" Kurogane snapped at Yuuko, who grinned "Fine! Instead you will wander this world looking like a costume-contest loser, and get picked up by the police for carrying an unlawful sword, and get plastered all over the TV for being a freak! Is that what you want?" Yuuko told Kurogane while pocking him in the chest.

"Huh? Polee? Tiivii?" Kurogane said confused as Cheresa giggled at the look on his face.

"You realize that you are trapped here, and I am the only person in the world who can get you out?" Yuuko said still grinning "that's got to be a lie!!" Kurogane shouted at her "it's all true" Fai called out from behind Kurogane, he walked over to Fai "you're kidding!" he said pointing to Yuuko who held out her hand and said "what will you do?" Kurogane growled "dammit!! When I'm free from this curse, I am coming back for it!" he shouted at Yuuko thrusting the sword out in front of her.

A light wind carried it in the air beside Yuuko, Yuuko half turned to Fai "your price…is your marking" she said her grin now gone, Fai looked surprised "I don't suppose this staff would do instead?" he asked holding up the staff in his hand "it won't…I told you, the price is the thing you value most" she answered and Tamara noticed the sadness he showed "I guess I have no choice" Fai said putting on a fake smile, a black marking floated through his clothes and stopped, floating on the other side of Yuuko.

"What about you?" she asked Syaoran "now is the time to hand over your item of highest value. And you will be able to travel the worlds"

"Fine!" Syaoran said without hesitation "you realize that I haven't named the price yet" Yuuko said keeping her face emotionless.

"Yes" Syaoran replied with a sad look.

"The only thing I can do is send you to other worlds. Finding the child's memories is some thing _you_ will have to do" Yuuko told him "fine!" Syaoran replied with determination, Yuuko smiled a small smile "I like your attitude" she said.

Watanuki came running out of the store "eh? There's more of you" he said running up to Yuuko "here they are" Yuuko said, she grabbed the white rabbit "the name of this young one is Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds" Black Mokona waved at the girls sitting under the tree.

"Hey, you got an extra. Give it to me. I'll go home with that" Kurogane said holding out his hand for black Mokona "no, that's how we keep in contact. The only power this one has is to stay in communication with Mokona" Yuuko said pointing back and forth between the two Mokona's.

"That thing is also a big alcoholic" Cheresa muttered while laughing to herself, Tamara nodded not listening.

"Mokona will take you to different dimensions, but there is no way to control which dimension. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted" Yuuko explained, Cheresa tapped Tamara on the shoulder "hey Timmy? Do you know what Syaoran's price is?" she asked Tamara who punched her in the shoulder lightly "don't call me Timmy it makes me sound like a boy and yes I know" Tamara said looking back over to Yuuko "however, there is no coincidence in the world. What is there is 'Hitsuzen' and what brought you together was also 'Hitsuzen'"

"So what's his price?" Cheresa nagged "shh Yuuko is about to tell him" Tamara said waving a hand at Cheresa as if to say "shut up" Cheresa looked back at Yuuko.

"Syaoran your price is…your relationship.

The thing you value the most is your relationship with her. So that is your price" Yuuko told him while pointing to Sakura.

Syaoran looked confused "my price? But how-" he was cut off by Yuuko talking again "even if this child's memories are completely restored, your relationship with her will never be the same again…so what is she to you?" Yuuko asked Syaoran.

Cheresa poked Tamara again much to her irritation "hey how can Syaoran give his relationship to Yuuko?" Tamara turned around to face her "you're annoying you know that?" she said with a scowl "yep but that's why I'm your friend" Cheresa answered with a smirk, Tamara sighed "what Yuuko meant was that if Syaoran accepts, Sakura will never get her memory of him back" Tamara explained, Cheresa looked shocked "no way!" she said loudly earning everyone's attention "idiot" Tamara said under her breath as Cheresa apologized for interrupting "just listen to Yuuko" Tamara told her "okay" Cheresa replied with smile that made Tamara want to hit her.

"That is my price, will you still pay it?" Yuuko asked Syaoran who was looking at Sakura.

"Let's go, I will _not_ let Sakura die!" Syaoran said looking up with determination, Tamara hit Cheresa "see if you had shut up and not bothered me you would have heard Yuuko explain it" she said looking at Cheresa who ignored her comment.

"Hey Timmy I've been thinking-" Cheresa started but was cut off by Tamara "holy shit, the world's coming to an end" she said dramatically, Cheresa looked at her with a small frown "shut up" she said playfully before continuing "you said that Yuuko's shop was in Japan right?" Cheresa asked as Tamara nodded now curious as to where this was going "well, we wet Yuuko in Australia and got here to this shop in ten minutes how did we do that?" Cheresa asked as Tamara really thought this over "well in XXXholic Yuuko created a portal but I don't remember stepping into one…come to think of it I don't remember paying attention to the walk at all" Tamara said with a sheepish smile "neither do I" Cheresa said rubbing her head trying to remember.

"This quest is dangerous right?" Cheresa asked Tamara who nodded "it is but we might be fine, after all I know where all the danger is remember" Tamara told her with a thumbs up as Cheresa laughed quietly.

"You two!" Tamara and Cheresa looked up to find Yuuko looking at them "come here please" she asked them, Tamara and Cheresa looked at each other before getting up and walking over to her, when they were beside her she turned to the group "these two will be traveling with you as well" she said pointing to the girls, Kurogane complained "what more brats!" he growled, Tamara turned to face him "who are you calling a brat blackie!?" she growled pissed of with being called a brat "you who else?" Kurogane said staring at her "well you're an idiot then" Tamara said catching him off guard "excuse me?!" he yelled "what did you call me?!" Tamara smirked "what's this deaf as well as dumb" she said with an evil smile, Kurogane reached down for his sword that wasn't there "you shouldn't always rely on weapons you know" Tamara said quietly losing all amusement in their argument "huh?" he said confused "see, what I tell you deaf, he's all talk and no action without his sword he get his butt kicked" Tamara said putting on a fake smile as Cheresa was laughing her heart out "why you-"

"Would you refrain for sharing your knowledge right now please" Yuuko said cutting off Kurogane who was now confused as the rest of the group "your right I'm sorry Yuuko" Tamara said giving a little curtsy.

"Good now as I said these two will be going with you as their payment for the wish they made-"

"you mean the wishes this idiot made" Tamara said jerking her thumb in Cheresa's direction "look I didn't even make the with involving me and I don't know what help I would be on this quest" Tamara told Yuuko who remained emotionless "the help you will give is your knowledge" Yuuko told her "my knowledge?" Tamara questioned "yes your knowledge of this quest" Tamara sighed "I don't know much though" Tamara argued as Yuuko's smile came back "you know what world they arrive at first?" she asked Tamara who nodded.

"Do you know the order of the worlds they travel through?"

Another nod, "do you know the good and bad people in the quest?" at this question Tamara looked at Yuuko with a confused look before nodding "and what do you know about these people?" Yuuko asked waving a hand at the group standing behind Tamara "I know their future and I know…" Tamara trailed off looking at her feet "what was that?" Yuuko asked her smile gone, Tamara sighed before looking Yuuko in the eyes "I know what happened in their pasts" she said not looking at the group, Tamara pointed at Cheresa "I know why you want me to go but why do you want her to come? She only knows what I told her and even then she forgets it" she asked Yuuko.

"She is the one that made the wishes" Yuuko said "now you may go" Yuuko handed Tamara an envelope addressed to her before holding out Mokona.

Mokona grew wings and then opened its mouth wide and sucked everyone in.

~^(*)^~

"Where are we?" Cheresa asked herself when she woke up "I don't know some house" a voice said to her and she looked to see Fai and Kurogane awake.

"Oh I think Timmy mentioned this place…its called umm…Ha no He, that's wrong Ham no Han it starts with Han, anyway I see that my friend here is still asleep" Cheresa said seeing Tamara lying down next to her asleep "what's your name?" Fai asked her "oh my name is Cheresa, your Fai right?" Fai nodded "wait Timmy said something about you, what was it?…ah now I remember she said Fai is not Fai, what does that mean?" Fai shrugged "I don't know maybe you should ask her when she wakes up" Cheresa nodded "yer anyway time to get up" she said standing up only to have her arm pulled down by some thing "what the-?" she looked down to see the chain that connected their wrists in front of Yuuko's shop had come back "why is this here now?" she asked shaking her wrist "well it's definitely magic that's for sure" Fai said holding the chain, Cheresa thought of something "let me try something, I'll need you to stand back" Cheresa told Fai who got up and took a few steps back "okay now stay there" Cheresa walked backwards to the far wall away from Fai, when she touched the wall the chain disappeared "okay that part a success now for the second part" Cheresa said before walking towards Fai when she got close enough to touch him the chain reappeared winding around her arm and her waist "I knew it!" Cheresa said walking towards Tamara "this is all your doing, you don't want me near any of the boys because your afraid, well news flash your nothing to them" the chain around Cheresa's arm and waist suddenly shattered and coiled around Tamara "ahhh Timmy" Cheresa said bending down and pulling at the chains around her arms.

After a few tugs the chain disappeared "okay weird, she is still asleep" Fai said looking over Cheresa's shoulder "oh this is nothing new, Timmy could sleep through the apocalypse"

"Apocalypse?" Fai asked her "you know the end of the world" Cheresa said "lets see on a term you would know…she could sleep through an avalanche that was passing right next to her house"

"So she's a deep sleeper" Kurogane said joining in the conversation, Cheresa shrugged "depends" she said with a smile.

"On what?" Fai asked now curious.

"On if you have the right thing to get her up" Cheresa said holding up her little bag with her books in it, she got up and walked over to the window "you might want to get back" she warned Fai who nodded and walked over to Kurogane.

"Okay" Cheresa opened the window "hey Timmy I'm going to throw your books out the window!" a murderous aura filled the room as Tamara sat up "what. Was. That. Cheresa?" she asked very forcefully as she stood up "heehee nothing Timmy" the murderous aura grew "what did I say about that name?" she said cracking her knuckles "right sorry" Cheresa apologized handing Tamara the bag "humph" Tamara turned around and went back to where she was before.

Sitting down she yawned "and Cheresa before you fry your brain the place we're in now is called Hanshin Republic okay?" she said to Cheresa who nodded still not moving "good" Tamara laid down and fell asleep holding her bag "oh my god" Cheresa said sinking to the floor "I got off lucky on that one" she looked at the two guys who had shock written all over their faces "a little reminder, don't get her angry" Fai nodded and Kurogane just snorted "she's just a weak little girl" he said before getting hit by something hard "Ow! What was that?" he said rubbing his head and looking down to find a round pebble "where did this come from?" he asked picking up the pebble "the same place the next one's coming from if you say that again" Kurogane looked up to see Tamara sitting up with a pebble in her hand and a shit load of anger.

"Wait Timmy, Kiran doesn't like it when you get like this remember" Cheresa said standing in front of her friend, Tamara' s anger died "your right, but he…never mind I'm going out" she said getting up and walking out of the room before anyone could say anything "well she's gone for a while, you baka teme!" Cheresa shouted to Kurogane "you really hurt her feelings you know, I would come over there and whack you myself but I don't want that chain to come back"

"What did I do?" Kurogane growled no one's insulted him and lived this long before.

"You said those things, you were cold hearted, she respects you" Cheresa growled back "respects? She insulted me, people don't usually insult the people they respect" he said getting up "it's not her fault!" Cheresa growled her voice raising "she handles her feeling different to other people, everyone at school teases her and she does her very best to ignore it but lately whenever someone has said something to tease her no matter how small she retaliates sometimes verbally, sometime physically but most of the time both, but that's besides the point what I mean is that all the anger has built up inside her and now whenever she has some other emotion poking out her anger takes over" Cheresa explained.

Kurogane shrugged and walked towards the door "that has nothing to do with me though" "do you want to know the reason why she gets picked on at school?" Cheresa asked, Kurogane shook his head "no I don't care" Cheresa ran in front of the door just as he was about to grab the handle "it's because of you!" she shouted "all of you!" she added indicating Fai and the kids on the floor still knocked out.

"What do you mean, Cheresa-san?" Fai asked getting up and standing besides Kurogane, Cheresa sighed "well you know how she knows the future of this quest?" they nodded "well everyday at school she is always telling me new thing about you guys, what new worlds you went to, what you've done to get the feather and all different things like that, I swear the only time she's happy in her life is when she's talking about you guys, anyway everyone at school teases her at school for liking you guys, even her family does, but even though she knows she'll get teased she will still talk about you, all the good time, the bad, the funny, she has hundreds of pictures of you on her computer, my point is one of the people she respected teased her like everyone else in her life how is she supposed to take that?" Cheresa said walking over to the window "I don't think anyone completely understands her love for you four, not even me" she said hanging her head, just then the door opened and two people came in "ah so you're here" the man said "who are you?" Kurogane asked "My name's Sorata and this is my lovely wife" Sorata said pointing to the woman next to him "I'm Arashi"

"Ah yes Timmy has told me about you two" Cheresa said leaning her back against the window.

"Would that happen to be the girl that ran straight past us a few minutes ago crying her heart out" Sorata asked.

"WHAT?!" Cheresa yelled "YOU!" she said pointing to Kurogane "what?" he growled "don't you fucking growl at me, go. After. Her."

"Why do-"

"NOW!" Cheresa yelled throwing the first thing she grabbed which happened to be a chair.

"Fine" he said after dodging the chair and seeing Cheresa looking around for something else to throw, he went out the door "crazy bitch" he said after the door closed

"I heard that!" Cheresa shouted as he left.

~^(*)^~

Tamara ran through the house she heard Cheresa shout "you baka teme!" _what are you doing Cheresa? _She wondered while trying to whip the tears away, she ran straight past Sorata and Arashi who called out to her but she ignored them.

Once out the front door she stopped for a minute wondering which way to go "it's not her fault!" Cheresa's voice shouted from an open window upstairs and Tamara ran away into the city.

Tamara stopped running only when she was out of breath and couldn't run anymore, she looked around "where am I? I think I took a left back there and then ran a few blocks before turning right…or was it the other way around, oh man I'm lost" Tamara said looking around "hey what are you doing out so late little lady?" a voice came from behind her, Tamara turned around to find three guys behind her walking towards her "what do you want?" Tamara asked them sourly "oh don't be like that we just want to have some fun" Tamara scoffed "well go have fun elsewhere with each other" She stared to walk away when one of the guys grabbed her wrist "come on just come have a couple of drinks with us" Tamara smiled "sorry underage now let go" she yanked her arm but the guy held on tight "what are you deaf as well as stupid let go of my arm you filthy cow" Tamara punched the guy with her other arm or at least tried to for he grabbed that arm before it connected with his head "now that's just plain rude maybe we should teach you some manners" the guy said his face inches away from Tamara's.

"Well before you decide can I ask you a question? Have you ever heard of a tic-tac, you know a breath mint 'cause god your breath could level a forest…just please tell me you've heard of a toothbrush because I swear those things you call teeth could send Godzilla running in fear I mean looking at you is giving me a heart attack" Tamara insulted as the other members of the group started laughing "and don't even get me started on the clothes I mean what happened? You walk though a dumpster and see what you ended up with, have you ever even picked up a hairbrush because jeez-"

"ENOUGH!" the guy screamed.

"See now he interrupts and you call me rude" Tamara said trying to lean as far away from him as her captive arms would let her, the other group members were now in tears from laughing to hard.

"That's it when I'm done with you you're going to wish you never insulted me" he said pulling Tamara closer "great" she said sarcastically "but before that could we go to the store, I might be able to find some of those breath mints I mentioned" she added, the guy holding her growled and flung her over his shoulder and walked off leaving his still laughing companions behind.

"Oi let go of me you disgusting pervert!" Tamara yelled pounding his back "oh look at me in need of a knight in shining amour and I get a city dickhead straight out of the dumpster, oh where is my knight?" she said dramatically, the idiot holding her ignored her "oh look here comes your posse" Tamara said pointing to the now arriving group "you done laughing huh?" the guy said still walking "we're sorry boss" one of the men said "you shouldn't have to say sorry to him, he's rude and mean he wouldn't even let me go to the store to look for those breath mints" Tamara complained making a couple of the men snicker, the boss stopped walking "would you idiots stop laughing!" he shouted spinning around causing Tamara to clip her head against the street light they were next to "OW!! Now he hurt's a girl, that's it put me down you fucking basterd!" Tamara shouted holding her head and kicking as hard as she can "I would do as she says if I were you" a voice called out from further down the street, Tamara looked up to see Kurogane walking towards the group "Kurogane? Whoa" Tamara said before she was turned around by the boss turning towards Kurogane "I wanted a knight in shining armor and I get my favorite ninja in black…that works for me" Tamara said to herself "who are you?" the boss asked "someone who's about to kick your filthy ass" Tamara said pounding the guys back again "Kurogane how did you find me?" she called out to him when the boss took her off his shoulder and passed her to one of the men next to him "I could hear your ranting from down the street" he replied causing Tamara to shut up _he hates me, he really does hate me_ she thought "holy shit you got her to shut up, my thanks" the boss said looking at Tamara "maybe what that kid said was true" Kurogane said to himself "whatever, look I need her back or I'm going to get yelled at again for a long time" he said, _oh so Cheresa yelled at him that's why he's here _she thought looking around for some kind of weapon, Tamara spotted a metal pole on the ground a few centimeters away _now how to get to it, hmm… _an idea popped into Tamara's head, she grabbed one of her captors hands and bit it causing him to drop her "Ahh!" Tamara yelled as she landed on her back, ignoring the pain she grabbed the pole and threw it to Kurogane "Kurogane! Catch!" she yelled before blacking out.

~^(*)^~

"I wonder how Mr. Black is doing. Something tells me he's not good with saying sorry" Fai told Cheresa after Arashi and Sorata left.

"Well if he knows what's good for him he'll learn fast" Cheresa replied looking out the window to see if they were near "why would she hurt him?" Fai asked from his spot on the floor, Cheresa turned around to face him "ha! Timmy is the nicest person I know except for when she's pissed off then you don't want to be anywhere near her, no if he hurt her again I will make his life a living hell" Cheresa told him sitting down against the wall next to the window.

Fai thought over what she said "you really look out for her don't you?" he asked watching Cheresa doze off, she nodded slowly "she's my best friend I have to"

Footsteps could be heard coming closer "sounds like they might be back" Fai said pointing towards the door, Cheresa stood up as Kurogane opened the door and came into the room alone.

Cheresa was in front of him in a matter of seconds "where is she?"

~^(*)^~

{Around ten minutes ago}

"Kurogane! Catch!" Tamara shouted at Kurogane who caught the pole "what's this for?" he asked looking at Tamara to see her knocked out "shit I'm probably going to get the blame for that" he said to himself as the guy that dropped Tamara picked her up again "at least she'll be quiet now" the boss said looking at Tamara, Kurogane took a step forward "put her down!" he shouted, the boss held out his hand towards Kurogane and a dog materialized on the ground in front of him "attack" he said and the dog lunged at Kurogane.

Kurogane ducked as the dog flew over him, turning around he swung the pole hitting the dog in the stomach sending it into the wall "too easy" Kurogane said as he stood up "boss!"

Kurogane turned around to see the group leader on the ground holding his stomach "quick help him" one of the group said and three more dogs materialized and lunged for Kurogane "okay then" Kurogane said swinging the pole and hitting the first dog in the head, he half turned and kicked the second dog in the side but the third dog bit into his leg as he hit the second dog "damn" Kurogane cursed bringing the pole down on the dogs head knocking the dog into the ground, Kurogane looked up to find three more members of the group on the ground "okay weird" he said to himself "does anyone else want to try?" he called out, the remaining members shook their heads "then put the girl down and scram" he growled, the group did as he said and grabbed the guys on the floor before leaving, the member holding Tamara put her down before running of after the rest.

Kurogane walked up to Tamara and picked her up "damn this is troublesome" he said before walking back to the house the other were.

Once inside he came across Arashi who told him to follow her, she took him upstairs to a spare room and opened the door "put her on the bed for now" she said holding the door open, Kurogane walked over and placed Tamara on the bed "what happened to her?" Arashi asked grabbing a blanket out of the closet "she was with a group of guys and one of them had her over his shoulder, he turned around to yell at his companions for something and her head hit the street pole they were next to" Kurogane told her pulling up the bottom of his pants to reveal his now bleeding bite mark "here" Kurogane looked at Arashi who was holding out a bandage that was from the first aid box she had also grabbed out of the closet "oh ah thanks" Kurogane said taking the bandage from Arashi, when he had finished tending to his wound he stood up to test his leg for any pain "the others will be wondering where you are by now, you go back to the other room, my honey and I will take care of her" Sorata told him from the doorway, Kurogane nodded and left.

When he opened the door he saw the others looking at him, he went in and Cheresa was right in front of him before he could blink "where is she?" she growled.

"Asleep, she got in trouble with some guys before I found her" Kurogane said walking around her and sitting down against a wall "what do you mean trouble?" she asked him, Fai got up and walked over to the still sleeping kids as Kurogane answered "I don't know how all I know is I could hear her insulting one of the guys as I walked towards them" Kurogane explained.

"Which room is she in?" Cheresa asked standing at the door.

"One of the one's down the hall" Kurogane told her before she left.

"It looks like he's up" Fai said catching Kurogane's attention, Syaoran sat up fast "Sakura!"

~^(*)^~

"Timmy!" Cheresa said running into Tamara's room "what happened to you?" she asked sitting down beside the bed "she has a bit of a bump on her head that's all" Arashi told her "so she's okay?" Cheresa asked "yes she just needs her rest" Arashi replied "you can sleep in this room wither tonight if you want" she added, Cheresa nodded "yes please" Arashi got up and walked over to the closet and grabbed out some more blankets "what are they for?" Cheresa asked "I have to make your bed" Arashi told her "oh let me help" Cheresa offered getting up "thank you"

Once they had completed the bed Sorata walked in "let's go and see the others" he said holding snacks in one hand and drinks in the other "I'll take the drinks" Arashi said taking the drinks out of his hand "come on Cheresa-san, you won't be ant help sitting there like a lost puppy" Sorata said, Cheresa sighed "okay" she got up and followed Arashi and Sorata out the door.

~^(*)^~

Sorata opened the door to the room the rest of the group was in "yo!" he called out as he entered the room with Arashi behind him, Cheresa slipped in and walked over to Kurogane "you didn't tell me she was hurt" she whispered.

"I thought you figured that out" Kurogane whispered beck.

"So you're all awake now!" Sorata said as Arashi closed the door, Cheresa turned away from Kurogane and listened to Sorata.

"Hey no need to get all tense, you came from Yuuko-san's place, right?"

"Yuuko-san?" Syaoran asked a bit confused "you know the witch of the dimensions, the far east witch. She's called by lots of names" Sorata explained as Arashi grabbed a blanket out of the closet.

"Here" she said handing it to Syaoran "ah! Thank you very much" he said taking it.

"I am Arisugawa Sorata" Sorata said introducing himself as Syaoran put the blanket over Sakura.

"I am Arashi" Arashi told him standing up.

"By the way, this is my lovely wife, I call her my 'Honey' engrave that in your minds" Sorata said, Arashi took the plate off his hand ignoring him, she then handed everyone a drink "I'm Syaoran" Syaoran said when she handed him his drink.

Sorata turned to Kurogane "if you flirt with Honey, I will kill you!" he said before spinning around with the bowl of snack in his hands "why do you say that only to me?!" Kuro gane shouted as Sorata danced around saying "Rule! Rule!" he then turned towards Kurogane again and said "but I'm serious!" with a thumbs up "I WON'T FLIRT!" Kurogane yelled as Cheresa snickered in her corner of the room.

"Well…" Sorata started picking up Mokona "first of all, did Yuuko-san give you this?" he asked, Mokona put up one of its paws "Mokona Modoki!" Mokona said introducing itself, Sorata looked at Mokona "that's long, can I call you Mokona?" he asked as Mokona danced around on his hand.

"Agreed! Yeah!" Mokona replied.

"I heard your story from the man over there…I mean the blonde guy, Mr. Black over there is too mean to ask" Sorata said to Syaoran

"Shut up" Kurogane growled as Fai laughed.

"For one thing gentlemen…and lady, you are a little lucky" Sorata said now addressing them all.

"Hmm…in what way?" Fai asked.

"Mokona can't choose the next world, right? This is the first world you arrived at and there is nothing but happiness, this is the Hanshin Republic" Sorata announced opening a side door to show them a huge city with lights everywhere and big signs on top of building "Wow, I wish Timmy could see this" Cheresa said to herself.

~^(*)^~

"_Where am I?" Tamara asked herself, she looked around but all she saw was darkness._

"_Hello" A voice called out from behind her, Tamara turned around to find a mermaid sitting there "who are you?" Tamara asked "I am a Kudan of water" the mermaid replied "do you want my power?" the mermaid asked._

_Tamara nodded "yes please" she replied._

"_What would you do with my power?" the mermaid asked tilting its head to the side, its long black hair slipping to the side "I would fight to help my friends" Tamara said, the mermaid nodded "very well, from now on in this world I'm your Kudan, my name is Asshina" Asshina said before turning into a ball of water and floating inside Tamara's body._

Tamara woke up feeling lightheaded "I have a Kudan" she said to herself sitting up, the door opened to reveal Cheresa as she came into the room "Timmy your awake" she said closing the door "what did I say about that name Cheresa" Tamara said holding her head "yer I know, anyway you should have been with us, Sora-chan and Arashi told us all about the country and-"

"Cheresa I know all about the country remember?" Tamara said cutting Cheresa off "yer but you should have seen Kurogane's face when he got hit by Sora-chan's Kudan, it was hilarious"

[Flashback]

"_**And I have one more question" Fai said putting up his hand "exactly where are we? Who owns this room?"**_

"_**Good question" Sorata said "this is an empty room in an old traditional apartment house that my honey and I manage"**_

_**He answered pulling Arashi into a little hug before zoning out for a few seconds.**_

"_**You! Wake up! Sorata shouted at Kurogane who had fallen asleep, Kurogane then jerked forward like something whacked him across the head "what was that?!" he shouted jumping up, Syaoran put his arm over Sakura to protect her, Fai spun around to face Kurogane and Cheresa burst out laughing.**_

"_**I didn't feel an enemy! Who did that?" Kurogane said looking left and right.**_

"_**That proves what a good ninja you are" Cheresa said holding her stomach before bursting into fits of laugher again "shut up!" Kurogane growled before turning to Sorata "Bastered! You threw that didn't you?" he said rubbing the back of his head.**_

"_**You were in a corner. If he threw anything, it wouldn't hit you there" Fai stated "it had to come from above"**_

"_**What?" Sorata said confused "it was my Kudan, what else?"**_

"_**Kudan?" everyone said but Cheresa who was still laughing.**_

"_**Shut up!" Kurogane yelled at Cheresa "shouldn't your friend be learning this too?"**_

_**Cheresa shook her head "nope, she already knows all of this" **_

[End Flashback]

"And then Sora-chan and Arashi explained what Kudan were before we got assigned rooms for the night" Cheresa said sitting on her bed, Tamara nodded "it wasn't nice to laugh like that though" she said lying back down "yer but he deserved it after what he did to you" Cheresa said hoping into bed "yer but he didn't know what would happen" Tamara told her as she turned to face her "he does now" Cheresa said.

"What do you mean?" Tamara asked a bit confused "after you ran out I told them why you are like this" Cheresa said, Tamara sat upright "Cheresa! You know I don't like people knowing why I'm like this" she said getting out of bed.

"Yes but I had to tell them tha-"

"Them?! You told them all?!" Tamara shouted, Cheresa sat up "just Fai and Kurogane"

"I need a drink" Tamara said leaving the room.

Tamara walked down the hall towards the stairs "hey brat"

Tamara turned around to find Kurogane walking towards her "I have a name you know, it's Tamara" she said "and look what ever Cheresa said to you before just forget, it's a bunch of nonsense" she added turning around, she was about to go own the stairs when Kurogane grabbed her arm "look about what I said, I'm sorry" he told her as she looked at him in confusion, Tamara smiled "thank you but I should probably be the one to say sorry, after all I was the one that teased you, threatened you and hit you in the head with a pebble" she said looking at her feet, Kurogane let go of her arm "right well goodnight" he said before walking beck to his room "goodnight Kurogane" Tamara said loud enough for him to hear before going downstairs.

Once she found water and a cup Tamara went back to her room to find Cheresa already asleep "goodnight Cheresa" Tamara said before climbing into her own bed and falling asleep.

~^(*)^~

**Tamara's POV.**

I opened my eyes the next morning to find Cheresa gone "where is she?" I wondered.

I pulled myself out of bed and walked to the door, ignoring the throbbing in my head.

I opened the door and poked my head out, I spotted Syaoran closing his door and decided to ask him "umm, Syaoran-kun?" I called out, stepping away from the door, he turned to look at me "where is everyone?" I asked smiling.

"Oh their downstairs having breakfast" he answered walking up to me "I was just going down, would you like to come with me?" he asked, I nodded "yes please if you don't mind" I replied and walked beside m as he went down the hallway, _should I tell him where the feather is? Or should I just let them find out on their own I mean if I tell them where it is we can move on faster, but they won't make the friends they made in the book and they-_

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked cutting my thoughts, I shook my head with a smile "nope just a bit hungry" I told him, I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Syaoran?" he stopped and turned to look at me "yes?"

"Why do you fight? Even if it's to protect someone what heart is there in fighting?" I asked truly wondering what the answer is.

"What do you mean?" he asked, I sighed "never mind, let's go and eat" I said putting on a smile, he nodded and we went downstairs.

As soon as I was on the bottom step I got bombarded by a missile named Cheresa "Timmy! I'm so sorry for telling them, please forgive me, pleeeeaaasssee!" she wined, hugging me around the middle.

I laughed as best as I could in my mood and she looked up at me with confused eyes "that's okay Chi just don't tell anymore alright?" I asked her giving her a fake smile that could rival Fai's.

Cheresa jumped back and nodded her head vigorously, her eyes filled with determination.

I smiled "let's eat" I said looking over at the table everyone was sitting at.

~^(*)^~

**Cheresa's POV.**

'Something's wrong' I thought the moment Tamara laughed, she only laughed like that when she was anything but happy, I looked up at her and the look in her eyes confirmed my suspicions.

"That's okay Chii just don't tell anymore alright?" she said to me and I nodded, determined to find out what was wrong.

I could see Syaoran still standing beside her with confused eyes staring at Tamara and I, I was about to say something when Tamara spoke up first "let's eat" she said looking at the table behind me.

"We are having fish" I said looking at Tamara to see her scrunch her face up a bit, I laughed "I'm not hungry" she said sourly and turned around to walk back up stairs.

"Wait Timmy-"

Tamara stopped in her tracks and turned to me giving me an evil glare that made me nervous.

"I mean…that is we never properly introduced ourselves, maybe we should do that now seeing as how we're all together" I said waving my hands in front of me in defeat.

Tamara blinked, confused for a minute then realized that I was right "oh yer how rude of us" she said rubbing the back of her head "I already introduced myself so you're the one that's rude really" I muttered, Tamara glared at me "I said we're rude" she repeated with force, she then put a smile on "anyway" she walked over to the table with me following her.

"Um excuse me" she piped up to the others at the table, Fai looked up as Kurogane stopped what he was doing without looking up "I've noticed that I haven't introduced myself yet" she said as Syaoran and I sat down.

Kurogane looked up "isn't your name Timmy or something?" he asked and I snickered, Tamara gave me a glare and I stopped laughing.

"No" she said icily "my name is Tamara" Tamara told them trying to sound nice but failing miserably "now if you'll excuse me I'm not really hungry so I'll go to my room" she said turning around, I was about to say something when a low rumbling caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked looking towards Tamara who was facing away from us, Fai laughed "it sounded like Kuro- wan-wan growling" he said poking Kurogane.

"It wasn't me!" Kurogane shouted and Tamara ran upstairs.

"What's wrong with Tamara-chan?" Fai asked looking at the stairs, I laughed for a second before answering "that sound we just heard was her stomach" I said grabbing a fish "but Tamara-san said she wasn't hungry" Syaoran told me, I shook my head "that's because she has very sensitive taste buds, you see Timmy-chan doesn't eat very often, probably just breakfast and dinner but she doesn't like a lot of food and this food…" I pointed to the food on the table "is food she doesn't like so she didn't want to sound rude so she said she wasn't hungry, but the truth is from what I heard from her stomach just now she's starving but…she's so stubborn she won't listen to me and try to eat this food" I explained grabbing a piece of fish from the table.

"Oh that's awful how can anyone live like that?" Fai said looking back over to the stairs.

"She doesn't care for her own wellbeing right?" Kurogane spoke up, his attention still on his food, I nodded "yes, how did you know?" I asked, he shrugged "the way she acted last night when I was looking for her" he answered then started eating again, I shrugged "well in any case she needs to eat, who knows when the next time we can eat will be, but she won't listen to me so what…" I trailed off thinking, I looked at the others and an idea popped into my head.

I grabbed a bowl and filled it with some steaming rice, I then turned around and walked over to Fai and placed the bowl in front of him.

He looked up at me confused "uhh-"

"Please take this to Tamara and get her to eat it" I begged cutting him off "I have a feeling she'll listen to you more then anyone here" I added.

"B-but why me?" he asked a bit surprised by the request, I shook my head "I'll explain later just please" I begged, he reluctantly agreed to go "yay thank you" I said with a big smile.

"I'm not going to force her to eat I'm just going to ask her to" Fai said standing up, I nodded "yep that's all I ask for" I told him as he walked up the stairs.

Once he was gone I went back to my seat "umm, Cheresa-san why did you send Fai-san up there?" Syaoran asked, I smiled "because Timmy-chan won't be able to refuse Fai" I answered with a grin before going back to my food ignoring the confused stares I was getting.

~^(*)^~

**Normal POV.**

Tamara entered her room and hit her stomach "shut up" she said walking towards her bed, she picked up her bag and looked through it for something to eat.

"What's this?" she asked herself taking out a letter addressed to her, she opened it and looked at the signature "oh it's the letter Yuuko gave me before we left" she read the letter, her eyes widened "huh?" she exclaimed.

'_**Dear Tamara,**_

_**I know this may come as a shock to you but you cannot tell the others who the enemies that you meet along the journey are.**_

_**It was Hitsuzen that Cheresa made those wishes-**__ '_more like stupidity' Tamara thought then continued reading.

'_**and its Hitsuzen that the others meet these enemies without you telling them, so until the time is right you cannot tell the others about the truth behind this journey, the enemies name or anything else you think they shouldn't know.**_

_**Keep them out of danger and remember this, because you know the future of this quest the enemy will be after you for that knowledge so be careful.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Yuuko'**_

"What?" Tamara cried fishing the letter "I don't get this, what's the point of having me here if I'm not suppose to tell them anything, and when the hell is the right time" Tamara scrunched up the paper and shoved it into her bag.

A knock sounded on the door and Tamara looked up "who is it?" she asked letting her hair down and grabbing her hairbrush out of her bag "it's Fai" Fai's voice floated through to her, Tamara's eyes widened _'what's he doing up here?' _she thought before calling out "come in"

Fai opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him "hi Tamara-chan" he said with a smile.

"Umm…Hi, why are you here?" Tamara asked running the brush through her hair, Fai held the bowl in his hands, Tamara stared at it "this is for you" Fai said his smile still in place, Tamara shook her head "thank you but I'm not hungry" she said but as if on cue her stomach growled _'Traitor!' _she mentally yelled, Fai laughed "something tells me you are" he said making Tamara blush "well…" he added holding the bowl out a little closer, Tamara reluctantly took it "thank you"

Fai just smiled and sat down on the floor, Tamara started eating "why did you bring this?" she asked looking over at Fai who was looking around the room "oh I came because I was asked to" he replied turning his attention to Tamara "by who?" Tamara asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Cheresa-san" Fai said smiling, Tamara shook her head "figures"

Tamara ate a little bit more before sighing "umm…Fai?" she said quietly catching Fai's attention "yes Tamara-chan?" he replied looking at Tamara who was staring at her bowl "about your past…" Fai's eyes widened and Tamara looked up at him "I won't tell anyone about it but in case you want to talk to someone about anything I'll always listen" Tamara told him trying to avoid eye contact.

Fai gave a small smile "thank you Tamara-chan your very kind"

Tamara blushed "that's what I'm told, everyone says that I'm too nice for my own good and one day someone will use that against me" she said to herself forgetting Fai was there, she sat her empty bowl down in front of her "oh well, my life can't get any worse"

Fai stared at her in confusion "umm Tamara-chan?" he called snapping her out of her thoughts, she smiled "oh I'm sorry I forgot you were there" she said with a sad smile.

**A/N-Plz review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

~^(*)^~

"Ok, you guys and girl won't get anything done sitting in your rooms. You have to start searching for Sakura's feather so go out into the neighborhood and look" Sorata chimed the next morning.

"Okay!" Fai sang as Mokona perched on his shoulder, Cheresa and Syaoran both said a quick "fine" where as Kurogane said nothing.

"Oh no!" Sorata exclaimed looking at his watch, "it's about time for my lesson to start! If you walk around, I think you'll begin to figure out what this kudan talk is about"

"Kudan's are beings that come from inside us I think" Cheresa said "Timmy would be able to explain it better then me though" she added.

Arashi walked up to Syaoran who was staring at the window of Sakura's room "I'll stay by Sakura-san's side for you"

"Thank you" Syaoran said, Cheresa walked over to them "what about my lazy ass friend?" she asked, she heard a growl come from inside the house and saw Tamara step out "Cheresa, if I didn't need this ice pack, you would be wearing it" she growled motioning to the ice pack she held against her head.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind" Cheresa said before sidestepping away from her friend.

"Is that white thing coming too?" Kurogane asked, speaking for the first time that morning, Cheresa gasped "holy shit, I thought he turned into a mute!" she exclaimed, Tamara snickered "a what?" Kurogane growled "never mind" Cheresa waved it off.

"Mokona isn't a white thing! Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona shouted jumping onto Kurogane's shoulder.

"You have to take Mokona Kurogane, otherwise you won't find the feather" Tamara commented, Sorata nodded "that's right, oh here buy some lunch while you're out too" he said handing Syaoran a wallet.

"Wait! Why are you giving it to the kid?!" Kurogane growled "because he's the most trustworthy" Sorata replied, as Kurogane snapped at him Tamara felt like her head was splitting in two.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder "are you okay?" Tamara turned around to find Fai looking at her with one of his fake smiles, Tamara frowned "I'm fine, just a headache and please don't smile those fake smiles at me" she replied, Fai's smile faltered "don't worry, I'm not the only one to notice they're fake, Fai I told you all that I knew your pasts, I wasn't kidding, I know the real reason you're here besides Ashura, all the lies you've already told and wish for you to stop but don't worry I won't tell" she added, turning around she sighed "alright have fun guys, be careful and I'll see you later" Tamara said louder with a fake smile of her own, she waved then went inside to grab some more ice for her head.

Fai stood there looking at the spot Tamara was standing at until he heard Kurogane's voice "Oi Mage! You coming?" he asked, Fai snapped out of his daze "coming Kuro-puu" he sang running over to them.

~^(*)^~

Cheresa lent against the bridge railing as the boys argued over what fruit was what at the apple stall "are you going to by the damned fruit or not?" she called out and Mokona piped up "buy 'em"

Cheresa sighed "about time" she said as the others walked towards her, Syaoran handed her an apple "thanks Syaoran-kun" she bit into the apple and noticed something "hey Syaoran-kun can I check something?" she asked, he looked at her confused but nodded, Cheresa walked up to him and hugged him.

After a while she let go "the chain didn't appear like it usually does" she said not noticing the blush on Syaoran's cheeks "I wonder why" Fai said biting into his apple "these apples are pretty tasty huh?"

"yes/yep" Syaoran and Cheresa said at the same time.

"I guess it's really true that all of us come from different dimensions" Fai said "come to think of it, I never asked… how did you get to the dimension witch, Syaoran-kun? You said there was no magic in your land"

"There's a high priest in my land, he sent me" Syaoran replied.

"That's impressive, it's hard enough to send one person across dimensions but he sent two, how about you Kuro-rin?" Fai asked looking over at Kurogane as Cheresa snickered.

"The princess of my country sent me away by force" he replied "you did something bad and she did it to scold you!" Fai teased as he and Mokona laughed "will you shut up!" Kurogane shouted "actually…" Cheresa said getting everyone's attention "Timmy said that she sent him away for a reason he needs, but that's all I remember" she explained.

"Anyway, what about you, mage? Who sent you?" Kurogane asked.

"Me?" Fai asked "no one, I sent myself there"

"Then you didn't have to ask the woman for anything! You could done this yourself!" Kurogane growled glaring at Mokona who jumped on his shoulder.

"Not even close, were I to muster all of my magical abilities, just getting myself from one dimension to the next world would take everything I can do.

The one who sent Syaoran-kun and the one who sent you, Kuro-chin…" Kurogane jerked forward in anger causing Mokona to fall off his shoulder, but Fai ignored him and continued "are people with a lot of magic power, but… I'll bet it took all they had.

I imagine anyone has the power to send someone to another world only _once_, that's the reason your high priest sent you to the witch's place.

It would take going to a lot of worlds to be able to collect all of Sakura-chan's feathers, and I think the only one who can send someone to many worlds is the dimension witch" Fai explained, Syaoran stared at his apple while Cheresa frowned feeling something off about what Fai just said and made a mental note to ask Tamara later.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"What was that?" Cheresa asked as they turned towards the noise.

~^(*)^~

Tamara put on the dress Arashi lent her and pulled her hair into a ponytail, sighing she walked out of her room and downstairs.

At the door she put her shoes on and was about to walk out when she heard Arashi "you're not going out are you?" she asked, Tamara turned to her and gave her a fake smile "I need some fresh air and sunlight, don't worry I feel fine" she said and left before Arashi could protest.

She walked over to the market place she knew the others walked through about 15minutes ago, seeing the apple vendor she went over and brought an apple with the change Sorata gave her earlier in case she went for a walk.

Snacking on her apple she watched Syaoran save Masayoshi and laughed at Syaoran's face when Masayoshi's kudan vanished and at Kurogane's face when he saw Mokona with the school girls.

Tamara was about to walk off when she was stopped by a roadblock "hey you're the girl from last night, aren't you?" a guy asked her, Tamara looked at him then gasped as she realized that it was the guy she insulted last night and his crew again "oh my god you look even worse during the day, how can you stand to walk around knowing that your blinding people at the sight of you" she cried quiet enough so the Cheresa and the others wouldn't hear her "why you-"

"Look, so your tiny brain doesn't have to come up with a simple comeback why don't we settle this with a battle" she suggested wanting to kick their asses so bad.

"A kudan battle?" the leader asked.

"No a monopoly battle, of course a kudan battle you dipshit" she growled "Shut up!" he yelled, Tamara smirked "I'd be quiet if I were you because the guy that kicked your ass last night is just over there and we don't want him hearing and coming over to kick your ass again, and this tie he might use his kudan which is a special level kudan" she said pointing to Kurogane who was walking off with the group.

"Well let's go then" the leader said walking off, Tamara walked after him and the rest of his group walked behind her.

When they reached a deserted area Tamara looked around "where is this?" she asked, the leader laughed "it's a deserted kudan battle area and its too far for you too yell out to anyone" he said with an evil grin "oh you're the one going to be yelling" Tamara replied as the guy brought out his kudan.

Tamara closed her eyes and felt her kudan appear "I am ready" Asshina said, Tamara opened her eyes and saw Asshina sitting in front of her with water swirling around her "Asshina this fight is for me this time, is that okay?" Tamara asked, Asshina turned to her "when I chose you I knew there would be some times where you had to fight for yourself and not your friends so its okay" she said, Tamara smiled "then let's fight" she said feeling confident.

The leader laughed "well I'd say you're out numbered" he said with a grin "and I'd say you obviously still haven't tried a tic tac cause your breath is worse then poison gas" Tamara teased waving her hand in front of her face

The leader looked like steam could come out of his ears "that's it no mercy what so ever, guys come on out" he growled, Tamara looked in disbelief as about 15 other guys came out "now that's not fair, 19 onto 1 how cruel, I can't believe you want to be even more embarrassed by losing more people to one little girl" she smirked at the look on the leaders face "look I'll give you until I say 5 to leave 1… 2… 5" Asshina let a huge tidal wave loose taking out 7 of the guys "hmm 12 left" Tamara counted smiling sweetly "you said 5 seconds not 3" the leader shouted "no I never said anything about counting to five I just said until I say five silly" Tamara said innocently.

"Fine attack!" the leader shouted, the group attacked Asshina and Tamara dodged some of the attacks and Asshina blocked the rest.

One of the attacks got past Asshina and went straight for Tamara "Asshina!" Tamara yelled out, Asshina turned and sent her water towards Tamara which created a barrier that absorbed the attack "now!" the leader shouted and sent his kudan at Asshina, turned in time to fling her arm out to take the kudans bite "Asshina!" Tamara cried out in worry ignoring the bite mark appearing on her own arm "now you've done it" she said quietly looking down.

"Huh?" the leader said not hearing her, Tamara started emitting a murderous aura that made some of the members start to shake "wh-what's going on?" the leader asked taking a step back "what's going on you ask?" Tamara said lifting her head "you've pissed me off is what's going on!" she shouted, she lifted her arm and using Asshina's water shot a few water disks that took out 3 more kudan "I'm going to kill everyone of you" she stated clearly "shut up! Attack all around her!" the leader ordered, the 9 people left spread out and started shooting energy bullets at her.

Tamara put the water shield around her as Asshina attacked one of the men from behind, Tamara let down the shield when the attacks stopped but on of the men had delayed his attack and had waited until she let down the shield before he attacked, his attack hit her in the leg "aah!" Tamara cried out as she fell to one knee.

"Oi! You're going to pay for hurting my best friend you asshole!" A voice shouted from behind Tamara, she turned around as best she could to see Cheresa walking towards them with a black wolf that was as big as the wolves in 'New Moon' "Ch-Cheresa?! What are you doing here?" Tamara asked "well I was about to leave with the others when I saw some cool dress at a stall and when I looked in the mirror I thought I saw you rounding a corner with these thugs, then my bracelet that you gave me went ice cold and had a little arrow glowing n it pointing in the direction I saw you so I decided to follow, I ran to the others to tell them I had to do something and then raced after you but I got a bit lost when the arrow started pointing into building so I had to ask Shadowfang here for help" she explained patting the wolfs side "I could have handled it" Tamara muttered "but your injured, from last night and now so Shadowfang, attack!" Cheresa ordered, Shadowfang jumped at the closest kudan and sunk his teeth into its back.

Cheresa came over to Tamara and helped her up "you know you shouldn't of came Cheresa, I wouldn't be able to keep control if you got hurt" Tamara said, Cheresa smirked "was that your murderous aura I felt before?" she asked, Tamara nodded "they hurt Asshina" she stated "Asshina?" Cheresa questioned, Tamara pointed to the mermaid who was holding water to her arm wound "Asshina what are you doing?" Tamara asked "I'm numbing my wound, would you like me to do yours?" Asshina replied "umm okay, thank you" Tamara said, Asshina came over to Tamara and held the water ball against Tamara's leg, Cheresa looked over at Shadowfang to see how she was going to find out she had taken out 4 kudans.

Asshina moved to numb the arm wound Tamara had but Tamara grabbed Asshina's wrist and shook her head before looking at Cheresa who was concentrating on the battle at hand "thank you Asshina but no, I don't want Cheresa knowing about this wound, go back and rest" she said with a soft smile "alright" Asshina said before disappearing, Cheresa turned around and blinked a couple of times "where's Asshina?" she asked looking around "she went back" Tamara replied "oh okay well let's go" she said walking off towards the alleyway she came through earlier.

On the way Tamara started arguing with Cheresa about following her when she wasn't suppose to and about interrupting the fight, following Cheresa into a restaurant she argued more "you didn't have to follow me I had everything under control" she said.

"It didn't look like you did when I turned up" Cheresa countered walking off to the other side of the restaurant "I took out 12 of the 19 people I was up against before you came" Tamara growled "yes but you got your leg injured"

"My leg's fine! Asshina healed it" Tamara said loudly.

"No she only numbed it, hey guys you finished yet?" Cheresa asked the group sitting at the table, Tamara mentally slapped herself she forgot the guys were in here and had been rambling out loud about fighting someone "yer, uh is everything alright?" Syaoran asked "oh everything's fine Timmy here was just about to thank me for saving her butt" Cheresa said cheerfully, the guys looked over at Tamara to see her giving Cheresa an icy glare "she's going to give you something alright and my guess is its not a thank you" Kurogane said getting up "oh come on she has to thank me I saved her from getting killed" Tamara let off some of her murderous aura "Cheresa, by the time you had got there I had already taken out around ¾ of the group all you did was take out the last 7 remaining which I could have done myself" she growled.

"But you were injured!" Cheresa complained "and my leg is fine, see" Tamara said kicking her "ow!"

"See didn't hurt me at all" Tamara grinned "but it hurt me" Cheresa muttered "did you say something?" Tamara asked, Cheresa shook her head "nope nothing"

"Okay let's go then" she said grinning like a cat.

They left the shop and started walking down the street "Masayoshi-kun, can you please be our guide today?" Tamara asked "sure I'll have to call home first" he replied "you go do that we will be here when you get back" Cheresa said and Masayoshi ran off.

"So brat what are you doing out here anyway?" Kurogane asked "well I got bored sitting on my ass, don't know how you can do it Chi, and decided to come find you guys, I found you before but the guys I met last night blocked my way and demanded battle so I had no choice but to go with them and then Chi here came and helped me and my kudan and now that I'm with you I can watch the cool battle now" she explained "battle?" Fai wondered "yep, have fun!" she sang and walked off to the side.

"I wanna know who this 'Syaoran' is!" A guy shouted causing everyone to look at him.

"You have business with him?" Fai asked "are you the one Shogo said he 'liked your style'?!" the guy asked "and what if I am?" Fai asked.

"I'm Syaoran" Syaoran said stepping forward "a little kid? Are you serious?!" the guy shouted "no he's the guy! I'm sure of it!" one of his teammates shouted.

"And your plan is to join Shogo's team?" the guy asked "team?" Syaoran question "Oi fatso, get to the point" Tamara shouted "hey you girl, shut up!" fatso shouted "humph" Tamara glared at the fat guy.

"Shogo already has too many top-level people on his team! Any more will tip the balance-!"

"I think you will tip any balance by yourself!" Tamara shouted, when he looked at her she was already looking away whistling.

"Even Shogo admitted that you have a really strong kudan" the fat guy continued "if you intend to join Shogo's team, I'm gonna have to stop you!" he shouted pointing at Syaoran "I'm not joining" Syaoran stated "then you'll join my team?" the fat guy asked "I'm not joining you either" Syaoran stated again.

"He doesn't mince does he?" Fai asked.

"I have my own affairs so…"Syaoran started "then you're planning to start a team of you own!!"

"No, you're not getting-"

"Well, I'm going to take you out right now!" Fatso shouted calling forth his crab like kudan "that's huge!" Fai, Mokona and Cheresa said in unison.

"I'm not doing any such thing!" Syaoran shouted barely dodging the crabs attack.

"Not a good listener is he?" Fai said stepping forward only to be stopped by Kurogane "I've been pretty bored here, I'll take you on!" Kurogane said taking the stage, so to speak.

"Kurogane's been looking forward to this" Mokona told Fai "the Hanshin Republic is just his style huh?" Fai replied "shut up, over there!" Kurogane shouted pointing to the two.

"But Kurogane-san! You gave your sword to that woman…" Syaoran started.

"That sword was magic. It was special. And in _my _Japan, I needed it to kill the monsters that lived there, but kudan aren't monsters" Kurogane told him "what level is your kudan?" fatso asked "I don't know and I don't care" Kurogane replied "what's all the talk for? Come and get me"

"Typical Kurogane reply" Tamara said and looked at Cheresa to find her crouched down and rummaging through her bag "what are you doing?" she asked "looking for something" Cheresa replied "what?"

"These" Cheresa said bringing out pompoms, Tamara sweat dropped "you've got to be kidding" she said "nope, here you go" Cheresa said holding out two pompoms "I'm not doing that" Tamara said flatly "yes you are because if you don't I'm going to burn your books and you know I'm the only person who can beat you in a fight" Tamara's jaw dropped as she realized that Cheresa was right "crap" she said taking the pompoms.

"Eat this!! Crab-pot revolution" Fatso shouted gaining the girls attention, they looked towards the others to see Kurogane dodge the attack "yay, go Kurogane!" Cheresa cheered, Tamara started going red in the face when she noticed people looking including Fai and Syaoran "I can't do this Chi" she said looking down "yes you can, your one of the best cheerers I know" Cheresa stated "but that was ages ago" Tamara replied "oh well I guess the books are going in the fire"

"No, please Chi" Tamara begged "well cheer"

Tamara looked around noticing people still looking, she sigh "go Kurogane-san, I know you can win this! Trust me" she shouted muttering the last part to herself "there we go" Cheresa said and looked back over in time to see Kurogane get hit by the crabs attack "Kurogane/-san!" Cheresa and Syaoran shouted out "Cheresa look out!" Tamara shouted pushing her out of the way as a huge part of the pillar fell where she was standing "Timmy!" Cheresa shouted, Tamara looked up to see her own pillar part coming at her, she quickly moved her hands in a semi circle over the top of her head creating her water barrier that absorbed the lump of stone.

"Wow that was cool!" Cheresa said and Tamara swore she could see sparkles in her eyes.

"Hey what about Kurogane?" Cheresa wondered turning to see Kurogane emerge from the rubble "woohoo! Come on Kurogane!" Cheresa cheered "Show him how to kick someone's ass!" Tamara shouted, Cheresa looked at Tamara then burst out laughing "Cheresa look" Tamara said pointing to Kurogane where his kudan appeared right behind him "WOW!" she screamed and Tamara snickered before pulling a camera out of her pocket and taking a photo of the kudan and Kurogane "why did you do that?" Cheresa asked "because I want to make a scrapbook" Tamara replied "look Kurogane's final attack" Cheresa said jumping up and down "you mean his only attack" Tamara muttered to herself as Kurogane defeated the crab "yay you did it!" Cheresa cheered walking over to them "of course I did" Kurogane boasted.

"What'd I tell ya, you suck with out your sword" Tamara said wiping the grin off Kurogane's face "why you-"

"Well done anyway" Tamara said cutting Kurogane off, putting the pompoms in Cheresa's hands she walked over to Kurogane and made Asshina create her healing bubble in her hands "what are you doing?!" Kurogane asked, Tamara scowled "I'm numbing your wounds, so even if they don't hurt shut up and let me help" she told him before going back to work.

When she finished she stood back and let Kurogane move "all done" she said "good" Kurogane replied, Tamara's jaw dropped, frowning she walked up to him, stomped on his foot then turned and walked off "ow! What was that for?!" Kurogane shouted, Tamara just ignored him and kept walking

~^(*)^~

Tamara closed the door to the house and walked up stairs mumbling to herself "damn jerk, even if he doesn't want it he should still thank me for helping him, the bustard" she growled walking into her room.

She lay down on her bed and fell into a light sleep.

{A few hours later}

**Knock, knock**

Tamara opened her eyes and slowly sat up "come in" she said yawning, the door opened and Fai stuck his head in "dinner's ready, you going to come down?" he asked, Tamara shook her head "no, I'm not hungry and this time if Cheresa asks you to bring me food, refuse because I won't eat it even if I wanted to, looking at food today makes me feel sick" Tamara said yawning again "okay, well if you change your mind we're all down stairs"  
Fai told her before leaving, Tamara nodded even though he was gone and laid down again and was out like a light.

~^(*)^~


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Timmy?" Cheresa asked when Fai came down stairs alone "she said she's not hungry and that looking at food makes her sick" he said sitting down "she does have those days sometimes" Cheresa said and turned to Kurogane "you should go up to her and say thanks" she told her "for what? Stomping on my foot?" he growled "no, who the hell would thank someone for that?" Cheresa asked, oblivious to the sarcasm "anyway, no you don't thank her for stomping on your foot, you thank her for helping you with your wounds" she told him, Kurogane went to say something but Cheresa cut him off "and I know you didn't ask or want her help but she gave it to you so at least say thank you"

Kurogane grumbled and stood up "fine, but only this time" he said walking off towards the stairs "that's all I ask" Cheresa replied, Kurogane rolled his eyes and went up stairs.

Kurogane stopped at Tamara's door and knocked, he heard grumbling and rustling before the door flew open revealing a messy and angry Tamara "what?!" she growled, Kurogane blinked surprised before scowling "don't yell at me!" he shouted, Tamara blinked and looked up at him "oh its you Kurogane, sorry about that I'm not really a happy chappie when I get woken up, did you want something?" she asked rubbing her eyes "um I just wanted to say thanks for helping me earlier" Kurogane replied, Tamara gave a surprised look before smiling widely "that's okay, glad I could help" she said "right, well I'm going down for dinner" he said turning to leave "wait a sec, I'll come with you I need to get a drink" Tamara said, walking back in her room she grabbed a few packets of tablets then went over to Kurogane "okay I'm set" she said closing her door, Kurogane grunted and walked off with Tamara trailing behind him.

When they got downstairs Tamara dodged the Cheresa rocket that flew at her and walked straight to the kitchen ignoring Cheresa's fake crying "Timmy doesn't love me anymore" she whined "oh shut up" Tamara said entering the room "Tamara-san is something wrong?" Fai asked, Tamara shook her head "no, I've just been woken up and usually no one wakes me up for fear of their own life" Tamara replied taking a sip of her drink "why are you down here? Are you going to eat something?" Cheresa asked, Tamara glared at her "I thought we made it clear that I'm not eating now, no I'm down here cause I needed a drink to take with my tablets" she said waving her tablet packets in front of everyone "why what's wrong Timmy?" Cheresa asked "you are most of the time" Tamara said under her breath, she looked up and fake smiled "nothing" she said out loud before walking back upstairs.

"Something is definitely wrong" Cheresa said watching Tamara go up the stairs.

"She said everything was fine though" Fai replied "yes, well Timmy only smiles like that when she's lying about something" Cheresa explained.

"So she's a liar like the idiot here" Kurogane mumbled pointing to Fai "no!" Cheresa shouted "she only lies to me when she doesn't want me to know she's hurt or that she's sad, depressed, scared things like that. Look, Tamara never wants her friends to worry about her, most of the time she's so quiet we forget she's there" she explained "so most of the time she's like a living ghost" Kurogane suggested.

"I never thought of it like that but now that you mention it, it does sound like Tamara" Cheresa replied "Cheresa-san, I've never actually heard you say Tamara-san's name before" Fai said "I do say it sometime, it's just calling her Timmy even though she hates it always gets a reaction out of her so I know that she's still the same Timmy and nothing in her mind or soul has changed" she replied.

"Cheresa-san if I may, what were your wishes to Yuuko-san?" Fai asked, Cheresa looked at him "I'll tell you but please don't tell Timmy" she replied, everyone nodded "well when I met Yuuko I thought I recognized her from someplace but I couldn't place it then she asked me what my wishes were and it kinda clicked. I thought about Timmy then asked Yuuko if I could make a wish for Timmy, she said I could but then Timmy would be added in the payment, so I made Timmy's wish first. I wished that Timmy could find happiness and truly smile again, she accepted it and asked what my wish was, I thought that I could wish for anything, money, power, popularity but then I saw Timmy paying for her book at the counter of the store and I made my decision, I wished that I could help Timmy find her happiness and also protect her from those willing to harm her, but I still can't do that after all I didn't help one but when she ran out of the house last night"

"But that's not true, you did help" Fai said, Cheresa looked at him in confusion "you may not have protected her yourself but, if you didn't send Kuro-tan after her when you did something even worse could have happened, I mean you worried about her safety and did something bout it and that's how you helped" Fai explained "I don't want to say this but I agree with him" Kurogane added putting his bowl down, Syaoran nodded "thanks guys" Cheresa said before getting up "I'm going to bed, we've talked about a lot today so I need to sleep on all the info I've learned goodnight" she added as she walked to the stairs.

When Cheresa entered her room she saw Tamara laying in her futon but she could tell she was not asleep "you knew the feather was in a kudan right?" she asked sitting down on her futon "yes" Tamara replied not moving "you know which kudan?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you tell them?" Cheresa asked "you think I don't want to! Yuuko has ordered me not to tell them anything so I don't even know why I'm here in the first place!" Tamara exclaimed sitting up.

"Yuuko would have a reason-"

"What reason would be good enough to tell me that while all the bad things I could have prevented happen, because I was told to just stand by and watch for some mysterious reason. I don't want to watch my friend nearly die and they do more then once!" Tamara shouted, Cheresa got up and hugged her friend "I know that you don't want to but your not alone, I'll be with you all the way" she said as Tamara cried, after a while Cheresa put Tamara in bed because she cried herself to sleep.

Cheresa knocked on Syaoran's door and waited for him to answer "Cheresa-san?" Syaoran wondered when he opened the door "hey Syaoran-kun, is Mokona with you?" Cheresa asked, Syaoran shook his head "no he wanted to stay with Fai-san and Kurogane-san tonight, why?" he asked "I just need Mokona's help for a few minutes" Cheresa replied "goodnight Syaoran-kun" she added before walking to Fai and Kurogane's room "why the hell did Mokona want to come here, tonight of all nights?" Cheresa grumbled as she reached the door, she raised her fist to knock on the door when it flew open and she came face to face with Kurogane, well face to chest anyway.

Looking up Cheresa tried to restart her heart after that little shock "what do you want?" Kurogane asked a bit surprised to see her there "I wanted Mokona for a few minutes, is that okay?" Cheresa asked, Kurogane grumbled then disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing with Mokona "here take him, but can I ask why you need to take him?" Kurogane asked "Cheresa looked down at the Mokona now snuggling in her arms "I need him to contact Yuuko for me, I need to talk to her" she replied before turning to leave "goodnight Kurogane" she added before leaving downstairs, Kurogane closed the door "who was that Kuro-rin? And why did you give them Mokona?" Fai asked "because she wanted the thing, and it was the girl brat" Kurogane replied "Cheresa-san or Tamara-san?" Fai asked "uh, Cheresa"

"I wonder what she needed Mokona for?" Fai said "she said something about contacting the witch to talk to her" Kurogane replied "hmm" Fai wondered.

~^(*)^~

Cheresa went out the back before asking Mokona to contact the witch for her "well Cheresa, I wasn't expecting you to call me" Yuuko said when her projection came up "well its about Tamara so I had to call, look why did you send us here in the first place? You said it was for Tam to share her knowledge but you told Tamara not to tell the others anything so what's the real reason we're here?" Cheresa asked "your smarter then you seem" Yuuko replied "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks, especially when it comes to my best friend, now please answer the question" Cheresa said, Yuuko smirked "alright the reason your on this quest is in your wishes" Yuuko told her, Cheresa looked at her confused "my wishes? You mean we're here because this will somehow bring Tamara happiness?" Cheresa asked, Yuuko nodded "well this quest have already done the opposite" Cheresa told Yuuko "what do you mean?" she asked "you, in telling Tamara she can't say anything about her knowledge you basically telling her to stand on the sidelines while some of the bad stuff she could have prevented happens in front of her yes and she can't do anything to stop it, its eating her up inside" Cheresa replied "well Tamara has to decide what she's going to do weather she stands back and does as she's told or help the people she finds her happiness in" Yuuko replied before fading out "what? So that note is a test, but knowing Timmy he's going to do what it says because she would think she has no other choice" Cheresa said as she walked inside "but in knowing this you can tell Tamara-san she needs to figure it out for herself" Mokona told her "what?! You want me to let her suffer without telling her the reason why?" Cheresa asked the meat bun, narrowing her eyes she glared at Mokona "you have five seconds before I throw you" she growled, Mokona squealed and ran off up the stairs "what's up with you? Cheresa turned around to see Kurogane leaning against the wall watching her "why are you down here?" she asked "I have the idiot for a roommate-"

"Say no more" Cheresa said sitting down on the floor against the wall "so, what wrong?" Cheresa sighed "well Mokona did say that I couldn't tell Timmy he didn't say anything about you" she said rubbing her forehead "as you know Timmy knows everything about this quest, that's why she was coming along on it" Kurogane nodded "well that's not true, Tamara got a note from Yuuko telling her not to say anything so I contacted Yuuko to find out why Tamara wasn't allowed to tell you guys anything about the quest, I mean that's a bit weird if the reason she was on the quest was her knowledge. So I talked to Yuuko and she told me she lied, Tamara isn't here because of her knowledge she's here because of my wishes" Cheresa explained "it's all my fault"

"What's wrong with that?" Kurogane asked "I mean the reason why she came along shouldn't make any difference should it?"

"Listen, because Tamara's not here for her knowledge means she's not allowed to tell you a thing about the quest, so all the bad thing she knows about is going to happen because she can't say a thing about it, its killing her inside and I don't know what to do. Yuuko said it was a test but I know Tamara and she'll do as she's told no matter how much it hurts, which for her is going to be a hell of a fuckin' lot" Cheresa explained, putting her head in her hands "why don't you tell her?" Kurogane asked "because I can't apparently, I made the wishes to Yuuko so I _have _to do as she says but Tamara doesn't and she doesn't know that" Cheresa said "fine wait here and don't move" Cheresa looked up in surprise at Kurogane who was walking to the stairs "uh, okay" she said.

~^(*)^~

Kurogane moved up the stairs and stopped in front of the girls door "can't believe I'm doing this" he grumbled before knocking, Tamara opened up and Kurogane saw her red puffy eyes _'I guess the brat was telling the truth' _he thought "y-yes?" Tamara asked, Kurogane stepped around her and entered the room "look I'm going straight to the point, you got a letter from the witch?" he asked, Tamara nodded meekly "hand it to me" Kurogane ordered "b-but-"

"I'm not going to read it trust me, I'm doing you a favor" he said cutting her off, Tamara stood there for a few second before she went over to her bag and pulled out Yuuko's note and handed it to Kurogane who ripped it up "wait! Wh-why?" Tamara asked, Kurogane bent down to her level and stared her in the eyes "don't listen to that witch, if what she asks you to do hurt you badly, don't do it. You don't have to do a thing she tells you to do, its eating at you and you acting like this is hurting Cheresa so be strong and ignore the witch, you don't owe her anything" Kurogane said standing up straight, Tamara stared straight ahead, Kurogane turned to leave and got to the door before Tamara spoke "Kurogane?" she said, he turned to her to see she was still looking straight ahead "thank you, I guess I needed to hear that from someone other then Cheresa, she's always trying to keep me happy that after a while it stops working" she told him "yer well, I don't need two kids moping around while we trying to find the feathers" he said, Tamara gave him a true smile before he turned around and left.

He went downstairs and saw Cheresa right where he left her "oi, you can go now" he told her, she looked up at him "what did you do?" she asked "you a favor, look we never had this conversation, right?" he asked, Cheresa grinned "what conversation?" she asked innocently "good, now go to bed" Kurogane said facing away from her, Cheresa hugged him and ran up the stairs, when she opened she saw Tamara on her knees picking up ripped pieces of paper "what happened here?" she asked innocently, Tamara stood up and placed the pieces of paper in the bin "Kurogane came in and knocked some sense into me, I've decided not to tell the others who the bad guys are" Tamara told her, Cheresa's jaw dropped "what? Why?" she asked "because some of the bad stuff that happens help their relationship grow, I won't tell them who the bad guys are but I will give them hints" she said smirking, Cheresa smiled and hugged Tamara "so you won't be sad about it anymore?" she asked "Cheresa, I'll still be sad, especially when it happens. How would you feel knowing something bad was going to happen to me and knowing it would be better if that bad thing happened to me, wouldn't you still feel sad?" Tamara asked, Cheresa sighed "of course, you're my best friend and I will look out for you no matter what" she said Tamara smiled and Cheresa gasped "did you just smile?" she asked dramatically, Tamara whacked her up-side the head "I have smiled before, in fact I smiled a few minutes ago when Kurogane was here" she told her "the basterd, he got to see your first true smile after years of fake smiling" Cheresa whined 'go to sleep Chi, otherwise I'll make you sleep" Tamara threatened as she got into bed ""but I'm not tired" Cheresa complained "we have a big day tomorrow, trust me" Tamara told her, Cheresa sighed "alright, goodnight Timmy" Tamara grumbled at the name "goodnight, bitch"

~^(*)^~


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they were up and out looking for the feather "just as I thought, everyone doesn't walk around with their kudan out" Fai said looking around "even if we find the feather, will it give up the feather easily?" Kurogane asked "no" Tamara replied, suddenly Masayoshi's kudan came out of the wall next to Syaoran scaring Syaoran, Cheresa and Kurogane a little. Tamara burst out laughing "Syaoran-kun!" Masayoshi called out running towards the group "Masayoshi-kun" Syaoran replied a bit surprised to see him, Masayoshi caught up with them and rested as his kudan disappeared "did you find what you needed?" he asked, Syaoran looked down "not yet" he replied "oh don't worry Syaoran-kun, I'm sure we'll find it today" Tamara said patting him on the back "then please let me guide you again!" Masayoshi chirped "are you sure?" Syaoran asked "yes" Masayoshi replied.

"How were you able to find where we were?" Fai asked "my kudan let me know where people I've met are" Masayoshi replied "wow" Syaoran and Cheresa said in unison "but… that's all it can do… its really weak" Masayoshi said, Tamara frowned "your right" she said "huh?" everyone looked at her "you are weak… but only because you believe you are, in saying your kudan's weak your saying you have a weak heart, no courage, so change that or are you going to allow yourself to be weak forever, be strong I know you can do it" Tamara told Masayoshi, suddenly there was a screech in the air and everyone turned in time to see a giant metal bird sweep through them picking up Mokona and Masayoshi "Masayoshi-kun!" Tamara shouted jumping on the bird as it flew away "Mokona! Masayoshi-kun! Tamara!" Syaoran shouted, a note landed at his feet, Syaoran opened and read the note, Cheresa looked over his shoulder "I can't read this language" she said.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san! Look at this!" Kurogane and Fai gave him confused looks. "This paper fell down! That's where they were taken to, the palace!" Syaoran shouted, holding the paper out so they can see "I can't read it" Fai said "is it a ransom note?" Kurogane asked "eh? Syaoran exclaimed.

Cheresa stepped back and watched as the guys started checking their ears "I can't understand you two" Kurogane growled.

"I can't understand a word either of you are saying" Fai said, Syaoran stood there in thought for a few seconds before they all shouted out "Mokona!"

"Well done! Now you do realize you were all basically saying the same thing, right?" Cheresa said making them turn to her "I can understand you" Kurogane and Fai said while Syaoran asked "you can understand us?"

"I can understand all of you, I don't know how but I can and I don't want to be the only one to understand you so it's off to the palace" Cheresa said turning and walking off with the others behind her.

~^(*)^~

Tamara held on as the bird took them to the Hanshin palace, when they landed a couple of guys grabbed her "hey let me go!" she shouted "no you grabbed onto the bird, why?" one of the guys asked "it grabbed Mokona and Syaoran-kun that's why" Tamara snapped "well well well, what do we have here, an extra?" Tamara looked up to see Primera looking at her "no, I was brought to teach you common sense, you know the thing you lack" Tamara replied, Primera went red in the face "how dare you-?!"

"No! how dare you kidnap a innocent boy so you can try to get the guy you like" Tamara snapped back, Primera gasped "I was going to keep you down here but you can go up with the others" Primera said "good, I'd rather be up there then in you stupid company" Tamara replied "and please gag her" Primera ordered, the guys took her, Masayoshi and Mokona to the roof "this is kidnapping, endangerment and child abuse, you could get sent to jail" Tamara shouted as they tied her up to a post next to Mokona who was hanging from a thing Tamara couldn't remember the name of "now to shut you up" one of the guys said before he put the gag over her mouth and then left "don't worry Tamara-san, Mokona will swing over there and take that off" Mokona said and started swinging back and forth until he grabbed onto Tamara's t-shirt , Tamara smiled under the gag thinking how cute it was.

Mokona climbed Tamara's arm until he reached her shoulder, when he did he grabbed the gag just before he slipped pulling the gag off with him "weeee!" he sang swinging back and forth "well done Mokona, I owe you a big hug" Tamara said and looked out as she saw Syaoran, Cheresa, Kurogane and Fai appear

"Excuse me! Can anyone tell me who wrote this letter?!" Syaoran asked showing the letter to the millions of people in front of the palace "I did!" Primera sang from her perch.

"Primera-chan! All the guys shouted "I think I'm going to throw up" Tamara said with a disgusted look on her face "how dare you say you don't know who Primera-chan is?" one in the crowd shouted "Primera-chan is our idol! She can sing and dance, and also has sexy legs! On top of that she's got a super strong kudan! She cute and strong! She's the best!" they shouted "and she loves to kidnap children!" Tamara shouted.

"Right! Wait…how dare you?!" the crowd shouted "it's the truth or we wouldn't be up here!" Tamara shouted back "you tell 'em Timmy!" Cheresa shouted.

"Please let Masayoshi-kun, Mokona and Tamara go!" Syaoran shouted at Primera "isn't that Syaoran?" Primera asked pointing to Masayoshi.

"I'm Syaoran!" Syaoran shouted, Primera started whacking the guys that kidnapped them with a fan shouting "fools! You idiots goy the wrong person! And you!" Primera pointed to Tamara "you said that was Syaoran!" she shouted "I lied dummy!" Tamara shouted back.

"If I'm the person you looking for please let them go!" Syaoran shouted "no" Primera replied jumping onto the lower roof "if you want them back, you have to fight me first!" Primera shouted striking a pose making the crowd shout "Primara-chan" and "you are so cute", Tamara snickered as she watched Kurogane cover his ears and shout "shut up"

"I can't find a way to climb up" Syaoran said "I might be able to get up" Fai said "you know where the stairs are" Syaoran asked "the stairs are inside like most palaces and buildings" Cheresa retorted.

"No, but I think I can get up there" Fai said "how?" Kurogane asked "by using my kudan" Fai replied, Tamara watched as Fai summoned his Kudan "oh no, I don't have my camera" she complained "Mokona has it" Mokona said holding Tamara's camera "good Mokona, take pots of pictures for me, okay?" Tamara asked "okay!" Mokona chirped and started taking pictures "yay more pictures for the scrapbook" she sang.

Fai floated into the air "what, he can fly! Even I can't do that! Come on out kudan! Take this!" she shouted bringing out her kudan that looked like a megaphone "everyone, check this out!" she shouted into the megaphone and those words came out of it and flew at Fai creating an explosion "Fai-san!" Tamara and Syaoran shouted in unison.

"Look" Kurogane told Syaoran and they saw the smoke clear to reveal Fai unhurt "damn, I knew he wasn't going to get hurt but I couldn't help it… they've already become close friends" Tamara said sighing.

"I'm surprised!" Fai shouted "that's also a kudan? This country is really amazing! Looks like Mokona is having fun too"

Tamara looked over at Mokona who was clapping and saying amazing over and over "Primera-chan's kudan is a special level kudan! You have to be careful!" Masayoshi shouted to Fai.

"No!" Primera shouted waving her arms about in anger "I won't lose!" she shouted into the megaphone.

"No fair!"

"Stop dodging!"

"Stop running away!" Primera kept shouting into the megaphone and Fai dodged every one of them "why? I keep missing!" she whined "work on you crappy shots then" Tamara shouted "shut up!" Primera shouted "if I let you kudan hit me it would hurt a lot" Fai said Primera stood there angry "how dare you! Take this!" she shouted into the megaphone, the attack separated and attacked from all around him "Mokona getting lots of pictures" Mokona said catching Tamara's attention "very good Mokona, do you have any good ones?" she asked while Primera started shouting nonsense into the megaphone "yes lots, Mokona likes taking photos, can Mokona help more often?" Mokona asked "I will have to check the photos you took today first then maybe" Tamara replied "yay!" Mokona sung.

"In this case… time for a change! Its time to transform!" Primera shouted "oh no" Tamara said looking down to see Primera's kudan transform into a microphone stand "my kudan is turning into a microphone stand model, now you can't run away anymore!" she shouted "everyone loves me so much!" she shouted into the microphone, Fai dodged the attack.

"Yeah!" Primera shouted and pulled the microphone stand up making the attack change direction hitting Fai "Fai!" Tamara and Syaoran shouted again "you bitch!" Tamara shouted at Primera "I hope you get fat and your hair falls out!" she shouted as Fai climbed out of the tree he landed in "Fai, are you alright?!" she shouted to him "I'm fine, no need to worry!" he told her, Tamara sighed.

Kurogane looked at Cheresa to find her staring off into space "oi" he said shacking her "wha-what?" she asked, Kurogane frowned "what's up with you? There's a battle going on and your standing here staring off into space" he replied "oh, I was just thinking about what Timmy had told me last night after I found her picking up scraps of paper" Cheresa told him "oh, really?" Kurogane wondered "yes, she made up her mind on what she's going to do" Cheresa replied.

"Wha-"

"Now its your little friend Syaoran's turn!" Primera shouted cutting Kurogane off.

"Troublesome chick, Syaoran has more important things he needs to do!" Fai told her "you tell her Fai!" Cheresa shouted "anyway I wanted to end this battle myself" Fai said "if that's what you want then…" Tamara gasped realizing what was going to happen she scrunched her eyes up tight "you have to beat me first!" Primera shouted into the mic, the words went straight for Fai who dodged and ran up them and pinned Primera to the ground "I don't want to hurt such a cute girl, so… can you please stop fighting?" he asked, Primera sniffled "I… I can't lose!" she shouted and accidentally her mic shot an attack which hit the thing Masayoshi and Mokona were tied to.

"Ahhh!" Masayoshi yelled as he and Mokona fell towards the earth, Tamara's ropes broke as the attack hit sending Tamara over the edge only for her to grab the edge with one of her hands "oh no! I'm slipping!" she shouted.

"Watch out!" Syaoran shouted, Tamara turned her head to see that Shougo's kudan caught Masayoshi and Mokona "Timmy!" Cheresa yelled running towards the building "I can't hold on!" Tamara shouted before she lost her grip "ahhhh!" she screamed as she fell "Tamara! Shadowfang catch her!" Cheresa yelled, a big black wolf appeared and caught Tamara just before she hit the ground "thank you Shadowfang" Tamara said patting the wolfs head, Tamara looked up to see Syaoran facing off against Shougo "wow that was quick" she said "Shadowfang, please take me to the others" she asked, it nodded and took off, they arrived as soon as Shougo shouted "go!"

Syaoran jumped and kicked the rock that flew at him in half, he landed on the lower level as Tamara ran to them "Timmy, are you okay?" Cheresa asked running up to her "I'm fine just a few bumps and bruises" Tamara replied "I wonder why the bird kidnapped you" Kurogane said "your right, Kuro-tan they thought Masayoshi-kun was Syaoran that's why they kidnapped him but they didn't say why they kidnapped Tamara-san" Fai added turning to Tamara who looked away "they didn't kidnap me" Tamara said "what?" Cheresa asked "I jumped onto the bird at the last second" Tamara replied "look" Cheresa said pointing to Syaoran who shot a fire blast at Shougo knocking him off his feet "Shougo-kun!" Primera shouted, Shougo's kudan caught Shougo and let him go on the ground "wow, this is the first time I flew this far" Shougo stated "Shougo-kun!" Primera shouted "I'm ok so don't shout" Shougo shouted back "I wasn't worried!" Primera shouted shaking her arms up and down.

"This is an interesting battle" Cheresa commented "yer to bad the feather isn't in this kudan" Tamara replied "what?!" Kurogane, Fai and Cheresa shouted at the same time "the feather is not in Shougo's kudan" Tamara repeated "why didn't you say anything?" Kurogane growled "because 1. Syaoran needs this battle and 2. The feather will reveal its self in a few minutes anyway" Tamara told him.

"Everybody run!" Shougo shouted "oh crap" Tamara said and moved to the edge of the stone ledge "set!" Shougo shouted, Tamara braced herself and called Asshina "keep the water away from us" she told her, Asshina nodded "go"

Shougo's kudan let a tsunami loose, completely covering the lower area, Asshina held her hands up and the water only went to the edge of the high ground they were standing on "thank you Asshina" Tamara said "Syaoran-kun!" Cheresa and Masayoshi yelled "he's fine" Tamara said, just then Syaoran floated above the water in a ball of fire "wow that's cool" Tamara sighed as Cheresa said this _'why am I not surprised?'_ Tamara thought as she watched Cheresa grow sparkles in her eyes "Chi, get over it" she said rubbing her forehead.

Suddenly the top of the castle broke and began to fall forward on Masayoshi, Mokona and Primera "watch" Tamara ordered the other, Fai and Cheresa looked up, Kurogane scowled before looking at the castle.

Suddenly Masayoshi's kudan grew to the size of a giant "holy shit!" Cheresa shouted "oh the feather!!" Mokona shouted "its in this kudan!"

"The feather is in that one? That kudan?" Kurogane asked "yes" Tamara replied "that's why Mokona couldn't find it when it was searching for people, its at its strongest when its protecting him. Last time Mokona felt it, Masayoshi was in trouble and right now, he's also protecting him" Fai said, Tamara smirked slightly "you are smarter then you look Fai-kun, you seem different from how you act" Tamara teased, Fai looked at her in surprise and Tamara smiled at him "so what the hell are you going to do?" Kurogane asked Syaoran who came up to them "I will get the feather back Syaoran replied "but you could die" Cheresa complained "I won't die, since I have something to do, I won't die" Syaoran said, Tamara sighed "well hurry up and go, you don't want to lose it do you?" she asked with a small smile on her face "yep, Kuro-tan will take care of us, so go ahead" Fai added "what?!" Kurogane shouted "so, goodbye" Syaoran said before getting on his kudan and disappearing from their view.

"Syaoran is strong in many ways, I understand why he got the fire kudan and I got the air kudan" Fai said "maybe but you are also strong too Fai-kun as well as Kurogane-san, you just don't know the kind of strength you need more then anything" Tamara said before walking off "Timmy where are you going?" Cheresa asked "the house" Tamara replied as she kept walking, Cheresa took a few steps before stopping and turning to the others "can you please make sure Syaoran-kun is okay, I know he survives but I don't know if he gets injured or not" Cheresa said, Kurogane scowled "fine" he growled, Cheresa smiled "thanks Kurogane-san, you to Fai-san" she aid before running after Tamara.

~^(*)^~

"Timmy, why didn't we stay to see if Syaoran was alright?" Cheresa asked as they entered the front yard "because I already know" Tamara replied "but he's our friend we should have stayed-"

"He's not my friend!" Tamara shouted looking at her feet "none of them are th-they can't be, they sh-shouldn't be, I can't stand any of my friends getting hurt!" she shouted "if they are my friends I would have to watch them get hurt and nearly die on this quest and I don't want to hurt in my heart, I'll be fine when I'm physically hurt but I can't stand my heart in pain, so they're not my friends" Tamara said and opened the door "look if you want to see Syaoran go upstairs to Sakura's room he'll be there in a few minutes, but I'm not staying with you" Tamara added before entering the house, Cheresa gave a sad look before entering the house and going up-stairs to Sakura's room, when she opened the door she saw Arashi putting some stuff away "hey Arashi-san, I'll look after Sakura for you" she said entering the room, Arashi turned to her "why thank you Cheresa-san" she said before moving to the door "oh Arashi-san, be careful Timmy's in a bad mood so she might be a bit hostile" Cheresa warned, Arashi nodded "okay"

Cheresa sighed and sat down against the wall for a few seconds before she got up and started pacing around the room, after her seventh round Cheresa stopped by the window to see Arashi talking with Sorata, then Syaoran appeared and ran straight into the house after shouting out "I found one of Sakura's feathers!" Cheresa eyes widened before she ran out into the hallway just before Syaoran came up the stairs "I see you got back okay, and with the feather" she said "yes" Syaoran replied and went straight to Sakura, Cheresa went back to thinking about what Tamara said, she was so deep in thought she didn't notice Fai and Kurogane come up the stairs towards her "Cheresa-san?" Fai called waving a hand in front of her face with no response but the hurt in her eyes, Kurogane grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly enough to get her out of her thoughts "huh? Oh hi Fai-san and Kurogane-san, when did you get here?" she asked while putting on a smile "same time the kid did, now what's wrong with you?" Kurogane asked "nothing, I'm fine" Cheresa said before turning around to look at Syaoran and Sakura "Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, Cheresa smiled at them "they look so cute together" she whispered "who are you?" Sakura asked Syaoran, Cheresa's jaw dropped "fuck" she whispered and watched as Syaoran dropped Sakura's hand, Cheresa was about to go in there when Syaoran spoke up "I'm Syaoran and you are Sakura-hime, please listen to me carefully. You are the princess of another world"

"Another world?" Sakura asked, Syaoran nodded "right now you are missing your memories; to get them back we had to go to another world" Syaoran explained "me alone?" Sakura asked "no you have travelling companions."

"Are you one of them?" Sakura asked "yes" Syaoran replied "you're doing this for a total stranger?" Sakura questioned, Syaoran had a look of sadness cross his face "I am" he said with a fake smile, Cheresa watched until Fai walked past her into the room "princess Sakura, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Fai D. Flowright at your service" he said as he put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, Syaoran got up as Cheresa and Kurogane entered the room "and may I present-"

"I'm Kurogane" Kurogane said cutting Fai off "and I'm Cheresa, nice to meet you, there is another with us but you'll meet her later…" Cheresa trailed off as her look of hurt reappeared on her face, Fai and Kurogane caught this and Fai held Mokona out to Sakura "and this cute, fluffy one is…"

"Mokona Modoki! But you can say Mokona" Mokona said introducing itself, Kurogane watched as Syaoran left the room, Cheresa got up to go after him but Kurogane put his arm out and shook his head, Cheresa looked down before turning and going back to Sakura and Mokona, Fai and Kurogane went to the window "at that moment, I was sure he would cry. It seems that Sakura-chan is the most important person in the world to Syaoran-kun, so when she said 'who are you?' I felt certain that he would cry. I wonder if he's crying now" Fai said as Syaoran stood motionless outside in the rain "don't know. But if he wants to keep from crying, he'll just have to get stronger. Strong enough so that _he _won't be the one crying in the end" Kurogane replied "yeah… but… I also think there's a certain strength that's needed to be able to cry when you should" Fai told him "jut reading this is not nearly as bad as seeing it in real life" Cheresa said looking out the window at Syaoran and the three kudan trying to comfort him "what do you mean?" Fai asked, Cheresa looked up at him "you do need to know but they are Tamara's and I don't know if I can get them, but…" Cheresa trailed off "but what?" Kurogane asked "I'll show you tonight so don't go to sleep early" Cheresa said before walking over to Sakura, Fai and Kurogane looked at each other before shrugging.

~^(*)^~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Tsubasa characters are not mine, just Tamara, Cheresa and Asshina, Shadowfang is one of my friend's characters that she let me borrow.**

Tamara watched from the front door as Syaoran stood in the rain "this is why I don't believe in love" she said to herself "all it does is hurt you and it causes you nothing but pain, so why do we have it?"

When Syaoran came in Tamara walked up to him "Tamara-san?" Tamara wrapped her arms around his neck "Syaoran why do people fall in love when all it does is cause you pain?" she asked, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes "I don't know, it just comes to you" he replied, Tamara leaned back and looked him in the eyes "you will always love Sakura no matter what, right?" she asked, Syaoran was taken aback by this question but nodded "yes I will" Tamara smiled slightly "then please don't break her heart or go through any pain alone, all of us are here for you, none of us are going to judge you. Please come to me or any of the others if you need help and keep holding onto that love, you will get her back even if she doesn't remember you, she will love you again" she told him then stepped back "u-um sorry about that" she said before running off out the back, Syaoran stood there surprised and three shadows moved back up-stairs.

Tamara sat on a low tree branch looking at the moon and stars and watched as the stars twinkled as if to say 'hello' sighing she closed her eyes and started singing.

_How do I believe in love _

_When all its does is break my heart_

_All I want is for you_

_To love me_

_For nobody but me_

She sighed "I still can't find anything to add to that" she said to herself, she looked down at her hands where tears were slowly falling "why do I already care so much? Why? Do I want to feel the pain in my heart when they get hurt?" Tamara wiped her eyes leaving her question unanswered; looking back up at the sky she started singing again…

_Now we've come so far from the darkness_

_And we'll never be apart_

_So we leave for tomorrow_

_To start our lives again _

_Find me there my tiny feathers_

_Of my holy ancient days_

_I will calm all your sadness_

_And sing my song for you_

_Find me there-_

"Tamara-san?"

"Ahhhh!" Tamara yelled as she fell of the branch in shock only to be caught by Fai who was standing behind her "are you trying to kill me?" she asked as he helped her down "no, why?"

"you gave me a heart attack, why are you here anyway?" she asked facing away from him and rubbing her eyes to make sure all the tears are gone "I wanted to talk to you" Fai replied "about what?" Tamara wondered turning back to him "what you said to Syaoran-kun a little while ago" Fai replied "why the hell were you listening in?" Tamara snapped "we were coming down to keep out of Syaoran way before he came inside, but we were a little to late" Fai explained "we?" Tamara questioned "Kuro-pon, Cheresa-san and I"

"So everyone heard" she stated rather then asked "yes, why did you ask Syaoran that?" Fai asked "because I truly want to know the answer" Tamara replied as she walked past him "you want to know too, right? Why everything you love ends up leaving?"

Fai stood there as Tamara walked towards the house "Tamara-san…" Fai called out turning around "yes?" she asked standing at the door, facing away from him "why are you like this?" Fai asked, Tamara sighed "I honestly don't know, but I can't change" she replied and walked into the house.

~^(*)^~

Cheresa watched as Tamara came into the room, got changed and went to bed without a word, after she was sure she was asleep she grabbed Tamara's bag and with a sad look in Tamara's direction she walked out the door and to Kurogane and Fai's room.

Cheresa knocked on the door and waited 'til Kurogane opened the door "oh its you" he growled "were you expecting Santa Clause?" Cheresa asked sarcastically, Kurogane scowled "no I was expecting someone sane" he replied "will I do?" a voice came from behind Cheresa and she whirled around to see Tamara "Timmy?" Cheresa wondered in shock "wha-wha-what a-a-are you d-d-doing here?" she stammered "well when someone was sneaking out of the room with my bag I had to check on who would do something so hurtful as to steal my stuff" Tamara replied grabbing her bag off Cheresa "but they have a right to know" Cheresa argued "know what? The past? 'cause that's all you'll get out of these books, they only tell you what happened today and yesterday, the rest of the quest is in my head" Tamara said and turned around "you know what Cheresa tell them whatever you want while you're here because I don't want you in the same room as me tonight" Tamara added before leaving to her room "Cheresa-san you okay?" Fai asked from his bed, Cheresa turned to him and gave a small sad smile "yea, I knew something like this could happen" Cheresa replied before turning to Kurogane "please let me stay here tonight, I promise I won't make a sound" she begged, Kurogane sighed and stepped aside to let her in "thanks" she whispered and walked in.

~^(*)^~

Tamara closed the door and threw her bag at the opposite wall, she slid down the door and put her head in her hands "damn it Cheresa, you could have just asked. I would have said that you could, but you went behind my back and stole my stuff" she said and hit her hand against door "damn it!" she shouted

~^(*)^~

Cheresa looked at the wall when she heard a thump and then Tamara shout "damn it!"

"Timmy" Cheresa said sadly, Fai looked over at her "Cheresa-san, how long do you think Tamara-san will be like this for?" he asked "not too long… I hope" she replied.  
"So what were you going to tell us?" Kurogane asked sitting down against the wall next to the door "well I suppose I can tell you without the books" Cheresa said turning her attention to the two men "in my world you are all characters in a show called Tsubasa Chronicles, its also in books which Timmy's got but anyway you guys are semi popular between Timmy's friend which includes me, she has read every book and watched every episode of Tsubasa that is how she knows the future of this quest because she read it. Look I'm not good at explaining things so-"

"We get it, she knows everything" Kurogane grumbled "yes and she doesn't want some things to happen but she's not going to tell you who the bad guys are-"

"Why Cheresa-san?" Fai asked "well she said that it helps everyone's relationship grow and that she will give you clues anyway, so my advice pay attention to her" Cheresa told them shrugging "oi, you two get to sleep, we are leaving tomorrow" Kurogane grumbled "okay" Fai and Cheresa replied in unison, Fai laid down in his bed and Cheresa laid down on the floor and curled up into a ball to sleep.

A few minutes later Cheresa shivered, she stood up and closed the window. She turned around to see Fai already asleep "wow that was quick" she whispered and looked towards Kurogane who was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed _'I can't even tell with him' _she thought as she laid back down to sleep, she shivered again and bit her lip as she tried to sleep.

Suddenly a blanket landed on Cheresa and she bolted up, gasping "wha-?"

"if your cold say something or you might get sick and I don't want a sick brat on my hands" Kurogane spoke up scaring Cheresa "r-right, thank you Kurogane" Cheresa said with a smile and laid down, snuggling into the blanket _'he scared the shit out of me' _she thought and fell asleep five minutes later.

~^(*)^~

The next morning Tamara woke up and walked down stairs to see everyone already having breakfast "who are you?" Sakura asked and Tamara looked at her with a confused "oh, well that's not something I usually hear in the morning, a nice good morning would have been better" she replied scowling, Sakura's eyes widened and everyone else looked at Tamara in shock "oh I'm sorry, good morning" Sakura said bowing, Tamara fake smiled "that's fine, anyway my name is Tamara it's a pleasure to meet you princess Sakura" she replied before sitting down next to Sakura and Syaoran "so what did you two do last night?" she asked "we talked about Sakura and about the quest" Syaoran replied "so you know that this isn't your fault Sakura, you lost your memories because of the evil guy who is now after the feathers, a dumbass in my opinion" Tamara said grabbing some toast.

"You know who the bad guy is?" Syaoran asked "yep, but I forgot his name" Tamara replied "bullshit" Cheresa mumbled, Tamara glared at her "what was that Cheresa?" she asked innocently "oh nothing" Cheresa replied looking away from her.

"Well this may be fun but I'm going out" Tamara said and turned to Sakura "I hope you'll have a nice rest and get your strength up" she said before walking out the door.

~^(*)^~

About five hours later everyone but Sakura were leaving with Masayoshi to go out for lunch and say goodbye.

"Well at least it isn't raining" Cheresa said as they set off "you're talking about the weather?" Syaoran asked "well what else is there to talk about?!" Cheresa snapped, Syaoran looked at her in shock and Cheresa sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day" Cheresa apologized "hey, where's Tamara-san?" Masayoshi asked, Cheresa's face went dark "I don't know" she replied "she went out at breakfast this morning and hasn't come back yet" Fai told him.

"Well let's go get something to eat, maybe we'll see her on the way" Syaoran said and they began to walk again.

~^(*)^~

Tamara braced herself as she and Asshina got hit with a waterfall of water "okay, I'm done" she said as Asshina vanished "thanks for the battle Shougo-san" she added as she squeezed the water out of her hair "no problem, you were a good opponent" Shougo replied "thanks, would you like to come have lunch with me, I'm pretty sure I know where Syaoran-kun and the others are. You could say goodbye cause we are leaving today" Tamara told him "sure alright" Shougo replied.

Tamara took him to the restaurant she knew the others were going to be at "you first" she said to him as he walked in.

"Yo" Shougo said when he found the table everyone was sitting at "Shougo-san!" Masayoshi exclaimed in surprise "how did you find us?" Cheresa asked "don't underestimate our intelligence network, you guys" Shougo replied sitting down next to Masayoshi "and by that he means I told him" Tamara said making herself known seeing as no one had seen her yet "Tamara-chan, where have you been all morning?" Fai asked "with Shougo-san, we sparred all morning" she replied sitting down next to Kurogane when he moved across "yea, she is one hell of an opponent, just about the same as Syaoran-kun" Shougo added after he finished ordering "how's your injury? Feel better now?" he asked Syaoran "yeah, I'm sorry for having to end the battle halfway through…" Syaoran replied bowing "nah! Its ok you had no choice under that situation. And besides, it was clear that I lost that battle…" Shougo told him, Tamara smirked when the other team member started complaining about who lost money and who won until Shougo shouted at them to shut up.

A bout half an hour later Tamara looked up at the clock and was shocked at the time "my, my look at the time it's getting late we better go" she said standing up catching everyone's attention before they all looked at the clock themselves _'sure don't listen to what I say, check yourselves, bastards' _Tamara thought as she started walking out of the store "ah, Tamara-chan wait up, we're coming too" Fai called out as they got up.

Once outside Tamara stopped and waited for the others, when they came out Cheresa pulled her away from everyone "what's wrong?" she asked "nothing, I'm perfectly happy and fine-"

"Bullshit!" Cheresa shouted gaining Fai and Kurogane's attention but not that loud that Shougo's gang and Syaoran heard her "Timmy, don't lie to me, your never happy so don't try to act like you are" Cheresa growled at her "and who fault do you think that is Cheresa?" Tamara hissed making Cheresa flinch "I finally begin to trust you after you stabbed me in the back and you go and do it again, I had hoped that you would never hurt me again but you showed me that hope and trust… there is none, because if can't even trust the people I call friends who end up stabbing me in the back. Then please tell me who I can trust because I would like to know who, in any of the worlds we are going to travel in, I can stay around someone long enough to learn how to trust again when my little mental list of people I can trust has just flew out the fucking mental window, never to be seen again" Tamara growled and walked off towards the house.

Cheresa stood there staring at the spot Tamara was just standing when Fai and Kurogane came over "she's not angry you know" she told them "that looked like anger to me" Kurogane replied "it probably did but I know her well enough to know that she was more sad and heart broken then angry, and its all my fault" Cheresa said, blinking to try and stop the tears she knew were coming "what did Tamara-chan mean by 'friends who end up stabbing me in the back'?" Fai asked "a few years ago a few of our friends decided to play a joke on Tamara and for the joke they needed to use Tamara's locker which I was sharing with her at the time, I didn't want to be apart of it but I still let them into the locker and after we saw Tamara break down into tears over the joke more then once we went further by accusing another one of her friends at the time and he had nothing to do with it and when Tamara finally found out the truth that's when she lost all trust in us, it killed her to try and stay mad at us but she couldn't so by the end of the next day she was laughing with us again but she never really forgave us" Cheresa explained "even by my standards that's low" Kurogane replied and Fai nodded "I know and I hate that I ever done it but now I'm not sure if Timmy will ever forgive me" Cheresa said sadly.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Syaoran asked coming over to them "yep" Fai replied cheerfully "if we ever come back to this country, we'll come and visit you definitely" Syaoran told Masayoshi and Shougo "take care!" Masayoshi shouted as they walked off.

~^(*)^~

Tamara went strait to her room and started packing up ready for the next world but she couldn't even get across the room before she started crying, she laid down on her bed and cried her heart out before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Ten minutes later she was shaken awake by Fai who Cheresa had asked him to check on her "Tamara-chan we're leaving now" he said gently shaking her shoulder, Tamara rolled over to face him and yawned "alright thanks, I'm up" she said sitting up "are you alright Tamara-chan? Your eyes are all red" Fai asked "oh, they are? It's probably because I haven't been getting much sleep lately" Tamara lied and Fai didn't believe it but went along with it "well hopefully you can get more sleep in the next world" he replied, Tamara smiled slightly "no chance of that" she whispered "did you say something?" Fai asked from the door, Tamara looked up at him "oh no nothing, I'll be down in a minute" she replied, Fai nodded and left.

Tamara sighed and got out of bed, quickly finishing her packing she scanned the room for anything she may have missed before walking out of the room. Once downstairs she could see the others through the door and started having second thoughts about leaving with them, she turned around to go back upstairs when Arashi was going out so she saw Tamara standing there and spoke up "Tamara-san, are you alright?" she asked, Tamara whirled around as everyone looked at her "yes, I'm 100% fine, just making sure I have everything" she replied with a nervous grin as she stepped out of the house "so you are leaving?" Sorata asked "yeah" Syaoran replied, Sorata started crying anime tears "leaving so soon! You never even got a chance to taste the collaboration cooking of love from my honey and I!" he exclaimed but everyone ignored him.

"Are you alright?" Fai asked Sakura who was rubbing her eyes "yeah, I just feel a bit sleepy" Sakura replied and Tamara frowned knowing that she was going to be sleepy for most of the trip, she glanced over where Kurogane was talking to Syaoran.

Mokona grew wings and floated into the air "thank you very much" Syaoran said as the magic circle appeared under them "nah, don't worry about it" Sorata replied "I hope you will find Sakura's feathers in the next world" Arashi added before Mokona sucked them in taking them to the next world "Yuuko already knows doesn't she… no matter what happens… they will always go through it together" Sorata told Arashi who replied "yeah"

~^(*)^~

**A/N: Sorry for not putting up any chapters for a while, my internet at home is still cut off and the only time I can get on is when I go to my auntie's and nana's house. Yes Tamara is a bit emotional but I think everyone is at some point in their life. Anyhoo please review and comment, I want to know what you think. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

The group were sucked through the vortex, Tamara nudged Cheresa and pointed behind them where they saw Asshina and Shadowfang waving goodbye _thank you Asshina… for everything _Tamara thought and looked ahead to see them coming towards the next world, she could see people for a few seconds before she felt herself impact with the ground "shit, I forgot about that" she moaned as she sat up.

"Wow! Timmy look at the castle!" Cheresa said happily "what about it" Tamara replied with a frown "uh… nothing" Cheresa said sadly as she looked at Tamara's back.

"Eh? Where are we now?" Kurogane asked "wah! Everyone is looking at us! Mokona is the center of the attention" Mokona cheered "another weird place" Kurogane decided "who the hell are you?" a voice demanded, Tamara looked around with wide eyes at the fat man who stood next to Sakura "answer me! Where did you come from?" he shouted grabbing Sakura's arm "Let go of her you barbarian!" she shouted at the same moment Syaoran kicked the man in the face, Kurogane and Fai smiled (Kurogane smirked, he doesn't smile (yet)) "woohoo!" Cheresa cheered while Tamara slightly smiled "you! Do you realize who you just kicked?" someone shouted, Tamara frowned "forgive us!" she shouted making everyone look at her in "these people have no idea who you are" she told the fat man "if I had told them you were a fat corrupt bastard earlier, I'm sure he would have kicked harder" she said with a sweet smile "why you-!"

"STOP!"

Everyone looked over at one of the far rooftops where a girl was standing on one "don't mess around with people you don't know! You dumbass!" she shouted "Chunyang!" the fat man growled "who did you just call 'dumb'?"

"Besides you… who else is dumb around here?" Chunyang asked looking left and right to piss the guy off, Tamara smirked already liking the girl.

"You little!" the fat guy growled shaking with anger "How rude!" one of the soldiers shouted "he is the son of Ryanban-sama, ruler of Koryo!"

"Even though he is the Ryanban, he was just a homeless magician one year ago" Chunyang said "how dare you say something like that about my aboji! You should know what will happen if you say something against the Ryanban Chunyang!" the fat man shouted.

"How rude" Cheresa said and turned to see Tamara shaking "Timmy?" she wondered drawing the others attention, Tamara walked forward "you are a scumbag!" she shouted angrily drawing the attention of everyone "what did you say?" the fat man yelled "you have no heart, all you care about is power. You don't deserve to live unless it's it hell, you only care about bringing other people misfortune!" Tamara screamed at the fat man "How dare you? I'll come back for revenge! So watch out!" the fat man shouted as he ran off with the soldiers, Cheresa took a couple of small steps towards Tamara "Timmy?"

"What?" Tamara snapped harshly making her flinch "a-are you alright?" she asked, Tamara sighed "no… but I will be" she said as she crouched down and started picking up the food they dropped when they arrived.

Cheresa turned around when she heard Syaoran talk "are you hurt?" he asked Sakura "I'm fine. Thank you" she said with a kind smile "same" Cheresa added rubbing her sore arm that she landed on "wow, just a moment ago everyone was looking at us" Fai commented "Syaoran's amazing!" Mokona cheered, Syaoran looked around and noticed the broken crates and food "oh! I'm sorry! These are for sale!" he said picking up one of the crates "Mokona will help too!" Mokona said happily while he and Sakura began to pick up the food "oh! Kuro-pin, help pick these up" Fai said happily "what? You are so annoying!" Kurogane growled as he stomped over to them, Syaoran looked over when the girl from before started speaking "those idiots… doing all kinds of evil things around the market place" she had said "when the Amenosa arrive, then this town will be saved" one of the lady's near her said, Chunyang sighed then looked at the group as though she just noticed them "you look weird!" she stated bluntly.

"That's rude" Tamara said placing the three crates she filled next to the stall as Fai laughed "then it must be Kuro-rin who looks weird" he said pointing to Kurogane who shouted "if I'm weird… then you are too!"

"Are you… come with me!" Chunyang said then grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off "please wait" Syaoran shouted placing a crate on Tamara's stack before running after them "where is she going?" Fai asked "I'm sick of this!" Kurogane growled as the two older men went after the kids.

Cheresa was about to go after them when she noticed Tamara hadn't moved "Timmy?" she inquired "what?" Tamara asked "aren't you coming?" Cheresa asked, Tamara sighed "in a couple of minutes, I'm going to help finish cleaning up… I need sometime alone, I know the way" she said, Cheresa gave a sad look but nodded and left.

Tamara's POV

I sighed as I heard Cheresa walk off "is there something wrong?" I looked up to see Arashi _oh yes, this world has an Arashi and Sorata in the anime _I thought as I nodded my head "I had a fight with my friend and I don't know if I can ever trust her again, I know what she was trying to do was right but she took my stuff that's precious to me to do it without asking" I told her, she knelt down beside me and began helping me pick up the fruit "well do you love your friend, in a non-romantic way, but love none the less?" Arashi asked, I nodded "she is the closest thing I have to family right now" I replied "does she feel the same?" I nodded again "yea, I guess so"

Arashi smiled "does she trust you?" she asked, I froze "um… I think so yes" I said "well there's a reason to trust her, if she trusts you shouldn't you respect that by giving her a little trust in return?" Arashi wondered, I nodded slowly "I guess so" I said and stood up "thank you for listening, I have to go now"

"That's fine thank you for helping clean up" Arashi replied, I nodded and ran off.

When I arrived I nearly jumped when I heard Mokona shout "its Kumon Mito!" with a small smile I quietly slipped inside "uhh… he's our mascot…" I heard Fai tell Chunyang, I walked down the hall following the voices to tell me which room they were in "I see, you thought that we are the Amenosa er…"  
"Chunyang" Chunyang replied, I stopped at the door I heard the voices coming from, I quietly slipped in not alerting anyone to my presence "I'm Fai and this is Syaoran, this is Sakura and also, that's Kuro-puu" Fai said pointing to each person in turn "it's Kurogane!" Kurogane shouted making me smile "right, and over there is Cheresa" Fai added, I looked over to see Cheresa standing next to the window "oi" Kurogane called out making them look at him "what about her?" he asked pointing to me _I guess he did notice my arrival _I thought as everyone turned to me "who are you and when did you get there?" Chunyang asked, I gave her a small smile "hello Chunyang, my names Tamara, nice to meet you" I said to her giving a slight bow "nice to meet you" she replied a bit surprised "I'm with them" I added motioning to the group.

"So… anyway, the ruler of this place is evil; therefore, people here are waiting for the Amenosa to show up and save them?" Fai asked getting them back on track "he's the worst! And he… my omoni…" Chunyang struggled to speak, suddenly the house started rattling "is that wind?" Fai asked, my eyes widened as Chunyang shouted "don't go outside!"

"Cheresa down!" I shouted and tackled her to the floor only a few seconds before the window burst open and harsh winds wiped through it, I kept her head down as part of the roof was destroyed as the wind ripped through the room for a couple of minutes before suddenly disappearing "that wasn't the normal wind, was is?" Fai asked looking up at the part of the roof that was missing "it's the Ryanban" Chunyang said shaking "that guy! He did this!" she shouted angrily as I sat up properly allowing Cheresa to get up "Timmy, your bleeding" she exclaimed as I felt something wet run down my face, I placed my hand on my cheek then looked at it to see blood. I froze staring at it "Timmy? Timmy!" Cheresa called out slightly shaking me, I snapped out of it a slapped her hands away "I'm fine" I snapped and walked over to near where Chunyang was, looking up at the sky "is that the best you got you fat bastard! That was nothing!" I shouted sticking my finger up at the sky "Timmy?" Cheresa wondered, I turned around and walked towards her "what? I wanted to show the bastard what I thought of him seeing as how he's watching us"

"What?" everyone but Sakura exclaimed "he has some sort of weird crystal ball that he's watching us through" I told them as I sat down trying my hardest not to shake and ignore the blood running down my face. I visibly jumped when I felt a hand on my chin, I looked up to see Fai looking at my forehead "it's not that deep, but you should get it cleaned" he told me, I nodded and stood up "can I borrow your bathroom please?" I asked Chunyang who nodded "I'll show you where it is" she replied and I followed her out of the room.

Cheresa's POV

"Shit" I cursed kicking a piece of broken wood after Tamara left the room "is something wrong, Cheresa-san?" Syaoran asked "I can't believe that she would even think that I don't know" I growled stomping on the wood, sighing I stopped "where's I punching bag when you need one" I said rubbing my forehead "Cheresa-san, what's wrong?" Fai asked, I looked over at him "Timmy lied to me" I told them "when?" Syaoran asked as he helped Sakura up "just then, she's not fine hell she's anything _but_ fine… Tamara's afraid of her own blood. Does she think I don't know?" I asked angrily as I kicked the wood again "maybe she's doesn't want you worrying?" Syaoran suggested "or she's still angry with me?" Cheresa countered as she slumped down on the floor.

Suddenly Chunyang burst through the door "something's wrong with Tamara" she said, I jumped up "what do you mean?" I asked "when we got to the bathroom she looked in the mirror and completely froze up, she's not responding to me" Chunyang explained, I clenched my hand "see this is what I meant" I said as I ran out of the room towards the bathroom.

When I reached the door I saw Tamara standing in front of the sink looking into the mirror on the wall "Timmy!" I shouted grabbing her head and turning towards me, my eyes widened when I saw her face properly. She looked so scared I was _beyond_ worried, I pulled her down so she was sitting and grabbed a cloth "it's okay, nothing to worry about, it's alright" I said as I wet the cloth in the already filled sink, I carefully placed the cloth on the wound. As soon as it touched the skin Tamara jerked away "stay away from me" she snapped trying to scramble away from me "Timmy stop, I'm only trying to help" I told her "you'll help by staying away" she replied, I was about to reply when a hand grabbed the back of Tamara's neck making her freeze before she slumped on the floor, I looked up to see Kurogane standing there "what did you do?" I asked, he shrugged "put her to sleep, now clean her up before she wakes and we have a repeat of this" he said and walked out of the room, I spotted Fai in the doorway "she'll be fine, I think she just has a lot to think about and with her seeing all the blood on her face, I think that sent her mind into overload mode" I told him, he nodded "if you need help, just ask" he replied, I nodded "thanks"

"I have a room you can place her in when you're finished" Chunyang said as she entered the bathroom "thank you" I told her as I wiped away some of the blood on her forehead "can I please hand some bandages?"

Tamara awoke a couple of hours later to the sound of banging "what the hell is that noise?" she complained after a little while the banging stopped but she couldn't go back to sleep "great" she sighed and got up, she winced when she felt a sharp pain in her forehead, she placed her hand on it to feel the bandages "Cheresa" she said sighing, she walked out of the room and stopped in the doorway of the room Fai and Kurogane was in when she heard Fai speak "she doesn't have the thoughts of herself, that's why she came with us without asking why…" he said _Sakura _Tamara thought "even if all the feathers return, the memories she had with Syaoran won't return" Fai said "…" Tamara gave a small sigh and walked outside, she saw a hammer and a bag of nails on the ground and decided to help Kurogane, standing near the window she listened as Fai spoke "he will still look for them Syaoran will, to find the feathers and to go to different worlds. Even though there are many challenges ahead, at least, let's wait for people while repairing the house" Tamara sighed and climbed up to the roof just as Kurogane threw his hammer at Fai and shout "why are you relaxed and drinking tea? Do something too!"

Tamara put a hand over her mouth at the angry look on Kurogane's face as Fai replied "well… I wanted to see blacky working" at that Tamara gave a light snort making Kurogane notice her "what are you doing up here?" he asked "I'm helping" she replied "I don't need your help" he said, Tamara puffed her cheeks out on anger "well I don't see you being able to do anything seeing as how you just threw your hammer at Fai so nnnn" she stuck her tongue out at him, he frowned "your injured" he stated "so?" Tamara inquired "so you shouldn't be working" he told her "fine" she huffed sitting on the roof "here then" she said handing him the hammer she picked up, Kurogane looked at the hammer in her hand then at the one on the floor next to Fai "I picked up the spare" she said waving it in front of him, he took it "thanks" he mumbled "that's fine" she said looking over at the castle "did Cheresa go with Syaoran and Sakura?" she asked, Kurogane nodded "yea"

"Hmm, I think there was something I needed to tell them, but I can't remember what" she mumbled to herself "shit" Kurogane cursed "out of nails" Tamara grinned and grabbed a couple out on the bag she had grabbed "here you go" she said handing them over, Kurogane grumbled but took them. Tamara gasped "the fight" she said suddenly remembering then sighing, she stuck her head in the hole "Fai, can you do me a favor and get the first aid kit ready for when the others come back" she asked him "is something going to happen?" Fai asked as he stood up "nothing major they just get into another fight with the fat bastard from before" she said as she sat back down on the roof.

Cheresa grinned as Sakura took the dice from the game "here, here try some fortune" the old man said "oh come on" Chunyang said with a funny look on her face "who's got the highest right now?" she asked "it's me, 11" said one of the other men "that's not fair for an amateur! She has to get a 6 and 6!" Chunyang complained, Sakura rolled the dice and got… a 6 and 6! Cheresa burst out laughing as everyone watching (except Syaoran) did an anime version of 'the scream' "yay! Sakura wins!" Mokona cheered "well, that's kind of lucky. Well, roll the dice again" the old man sai laughing nervously, Sakura rolled again getting another double 6. Cheresa was trying to hold it in at the looks on everyone's faces as Sakura kept rolling and everytime got double 6's "stop getting doubles of 6" the old man cried with anime tears falling down his face, Cheresa also had tears rolling down her face but they were tears of laughter.

Later on they were sitting down as Chunyang explain what the beloved daughter of the god was "it's a person with a lot of luck, omoni taught me. God loves her and gives her a lot of luck, were you like this before?" she asked "I don't know" Sakura replied "why?" Chunyang asked "I only remember… my name and a town in the desert, it's mostly sand… but they love the little water and nature there is that place… that's all I can remember" Sakura told her "I'm sorry I asked something bad" Chunyang said, Cheresa sighed as Sakura shook her head "we are on a journey to find my memories. I don't remember them, but he told me… yes… from Syaoran-kun" Sakura explained as they looked at Syaoran, Cheresa noticed the look on his face _probably remembering the past _she thought as she watched him smile "yes Sakura-hime" he said, Cheresa was about to speak up when they heard a crash, they ran towards the noise to see the Rayanban's son terrorizing a store "stop it please!" the woman pleaded "this store did not pay tax to Ryanban, did it?" the fat son asked "Haraboji needs medicine for his illness! Please wait!" the lady pleaded "no way! Pay all the taxes you need to pay!" the son commanded "I can't pay taxes that are 20 times more than the last Ryanban!" the lady replied "then I'll hit him more! 100 times!" the son shouted raising his whip "no!" the lady screamed the same time Chunyang shouted "no way!"

Suddenly as the son brought his whip down Sakura appeared in front of the two covering them, then is the next second Syaoran was holding the cord of the whip with his foot in the son's face and Cheresa was in front of the soldiers holding a silver and gold spear with the soldiers on the floor in pain _wow _Cheresa thought as she looked at the weapon in her hand "this must be what Yuuko meant" she said to herself "You! From yesterday! Get out of my way!" the son growled "I won't" Syaoran replied emotionlessly "I'll teach you a lesson of what happens when you mess with Ryonfei's Ryanban!" the son shouted "you are his son, stupid one!" Chunyang shouted back "and on your own" Cheresa added angrily "shut up!" the son shouted grabbing and fan on his back "that fan!" Chunyang exclaimed as a huge golem soldier came out of the fan "it came out of the fan?" Sakura asked "that belonged to my omoni! Omoni was a mage!" Chunyang shouted "she made medicines and made spells bad she never used them for evil! That was the pride of a mage! But those idiots! They came here as traveling mages one year ago, and suddenly got stronger. They pushed the Ryanban to get his place! Omoni fought to stop them, but she was killed!" Chunyang explained crying "sounds like a feather to me" Cheresa said from beside Chunyang watching as Syaoran destroyed the golem but instead of disappearing the golem multiplied "what? That's low, looks like I'm joining the fight" Cheresa said stepping forward.

All the golems went for Syaoran "watch out!" Chunyang shouted, Syaoran kicked the golem in from of him then went bouncing between golems destroying them with kicks. Cheresa watched as the son laughed looking like he was mad, Syaoran landed and the golems disintegrated "nice job!" Chunyang cheered "don't get too cocky!" the son shouted as a whistling sound filled the air "this sound… the wind is coming!" Chunyang shouted as Syaoran got caught in the wind and landed harshly on the ground, Sakura went over to him as the Ryanban's son gloated "you know what's wrong and right! This is the Ryanban's secret weapon-"

"That's no secret weapon! You're just using Sakura's feather for your evil need!" Chersa yelled launching herself at the son with her spear, she was almost next to him when the wind smacked her back "it's a son's fight and parents are getting dragged in! You guys do have a bad relationship between parent and son!" Chunyang shouted as Sakura helped Syaoran up "Shut up! If you're mad, why don't you beat up my aboji Chunyang! Although you probably couldn't even lay a finger" the son shouted while laughing "keep on barking! If the Amanosa comes, your evil crimes will be tried!" Chunyang shouted "as if they'll come" the son said then pointed to the lady "since you failed to pay, I'll double the taxes!"

"What?" the lady cried.

"If you can't pay that, your shop will be confiscated! You and your grandpa will be hit 300 times!" he shouted at them and began to walk off laughing "hey you fat bastard! Live in fear because I know for a fact that the Amenosa are close to this town, you won't live to see the end of the end of the week!" Cheresa shouted after him, Chunyang slumped on the ground "DAMN IT!" she screamed to the sky, Cheresa sighed and her spear disappeared "let's go back" she said sadly "is it true what you said about the Amenosa?" she asked, Cheresa nodded "it is but they can't get in the town because of the Ryanban's power" she whispered "but they can make it, they are stronger than he is" Chunyang nodded.

When they arrived back at the house they had lapsed into silence "welcome back! How was it?"" Fai asked from where they were sitting on the ground "something… happened, I guess" he said, Tamara watched looked Cheresa over noticing a few scraps and cuts "I'll get the first aid" she said moving back to the room where they left it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: only Cheresa and Tamara belong to me, everything else, Clamp.**

"Oh, you got beaten up by Ryanban's wind again" Fai said after Chunyang explained what had happened while Sakura tended to Syaoran and Tamara tended to Cheresa in silence "but, after getting beaten up that bad, why won't she beat up the Ryanban right now?" Kurogane asked no one in particular "I tried to! A lot of times! But you can't lay one finger on the Ryanban! The palace that Ryanban lives in has secret spells that nobody can penetrate!" Chunyang explained "that's the mysterious power that Mokona felt" Fai suggested looking at Mokona who nodded "there's a lot of that mysterious power, and I can't figure out if any of it is from the feathers" Mokona explained "how about the son? Take him as a hostage or something?" Fai suggested with a smile and sparkles around his head "…you just said a really bad thing happily" Kurogane grumbled looking away from them. Tamara giggled as she began to wrap a bandage around the cut on Cheresa's arm "no! The Ryanban uses the secret weapon to defend the place, if we did something to his son..!" Chunyang said "yesterday and today, Syaoran received attacks from the secret weapon. From what I heard, a year ago, the Ryanban suddenly got a lot of power. Does it have to do with Sakura-chan's feather?" Fai asked "it does not match, the feathers of the memories were scattered recently, right?" Kurogane commented "the dimensions are different, so maybe time passes differently too" Fai commented "but Cheresa-chan said the secret weapon was Sakura's feather" Mokona said, everyone looked over at the two girls as a murderous aura filled the room. They saw Tamara frozen in place, about to put a band aid on Cheresa's knee and Cheresa looked like she had seen a ghost "haha" Cheresa laughed nervously looking at Tamara who had her head down "I remember it too" Chunyang said, Tamara looked up with a smile "it's fine" she said lightly placing the band aid on Cheresa's knee, Cheresa sighed and Tamara slapped the band aid on firmly ":ahh shit!" Cheresa cursed holding her knee "done" Tamara said standing up with the spare bandages in her hands "I'm going to put these away" she added and left the room "I don't even know if it was really this world though" Cheresa told them "I'll go check if the feather is at the Ryanban's" Syaoran said standing up "wait!" Sakura grabbed his sleeve "Syaoran-kun, you're hurt…" she protested "I'm fine" Syaoran insisted "but-"

"Don't worry. If the feather is really there, I will go get it for you" Syaoran told her "Syaoran-kun…"

"Wait a bit" Fai said putting his hand up "do not worry I'm not going to stop you but, Ryanban's secret powers are pretty strong, so just going there won't work, you need to at least break the spell at the entrance" he explained "can you do anything?" Kurogane asked "nope, not at all!" Fai said with the sparkles "then don't say it as if you can do everything!" Kurogane shouted back "let's ask Yuuko" Mokona said happily "the witch of dimensions?" Fai wondered as Mokona stood on the table and a circlular projection came out of his gem revealing Yuuko's back, Yuuko turned around "oh, Mokona, what is it?" she asked. Cheresa laughed as Chunyang grabbed onto Sakura and shouted "she spoke!" while Syaoran and Sakura stared at it with wide eyes "Mokona is really useful" Fai said pointing to the projection "useful has limits too!" Kurogane shouted back.

Tamara's POV

I sighed as I placed the bandages back "bloody idiot, can't leave her alone for ten minutes" I grumbled "but knowing her the fat bastard probably pissed her off and she said the first thing she could think of" she said to herself as she walked back "but you don't have to ask me" she heard as she opened the door, see looked at the projection "oh it's her" she mumbled "can't you use spells, Fai?" Yuuko asked "I gave you the core of my powers" Fai replied, Tamara gave a slight snort earning her a couple of glances "the tattoo that I got is the 'core to keep in the powers', your powers, it's not it" Yuuko told him "but still, I have a rule not to use spells without it" Fai said "fine, I'll send you something that can break the spell of the palace but I must get something of value" Yuuko explained "is there anything I can give…"

"How about this? It's used for spells but I don't use it" Fai asked cutting Syaoran off "…fine. Give it to Mokona" Yuuko instructed and Fai held out the staff and Mokona sucked it in, Tamara smiled as she watched Chunyang who was still wide eyed and holding onto Sakura's neck. When Mokona finished with the staff Syaoran went over to Fai "is it okay?" he asked "oh, no problem" Fai replied as Mokona spat out a ball of some sort "use this on the magic to make it disappear" Yuuko ordered before disappearing "well that was well done, when do we leave?" I asked and they turned to me.

"NO! I want to go to the Ryanaban's place too!" Chunyang complained "the Ryanban's castle is under a spell, it will be very dangerous" Tamara reasoned "I already know that! I want to come too!" Chunyang protested "hmm… that's quite a headache" Fai said before he and Mokona turned their heads to Kurogane who looked away "I'm no god with kids" he said, Fai grinned "because you're the type to be easily embarrassed" he said making an anger mark appear on Kurogane's forehead.

"Please let me come with you! I want to defeat the Ryanban!" Chunyang pleaded, grabbing Syaoran's arms "I want to avenge my omoni! We'll go together! It's alright, right! Syaoran!" Syaoran removed her hands and turned around "no, you will wait here with princess Sakura" he said as he walked off.

"Good luck!" Cheresa cheered "don't die" Tamara said bluntly "Timmy!" Cheresa scolded "what?"

"you don't say that" Cheresa told her "okay, do die!" she saw them falter in their steps when she said this "Tamara!" Cheresa screeched "oh fine then, have fun!" she shouted.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura murmured "because I'm just a child… and I can't use any powerful spells… am I in the way?" Chunyang asked crying "I don't think that is so" Sakura said hugging Chunyang "that's because it's true" Tamara stated standing in front of Chunyang "what do you mean?" Chunyang asked "they are keeping you here for your safety, what would happen if they fail? Not only would they probably be killed you would be too! They are not invisible" Tamara told her "now listen very carefully to my words. You cannot bring down the Ryanban by yourself, you should rely on the support of your friends. Also I promised the guys that one of us would be with you at all times, got it?" she said, Chunyang sat there processing all that Tamara had said then jumped up "I get it, come on Sakura we have work to do" she said and run out of the yard with Sakura "Timmy are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Cheresa asked, Tamara sighed "of course, after all we couldn't just leave them here when we go to the palace" Tamara said with an evil smile, Cheresa grinned "let's go"

The two girls ran after the guys.

Tamara's POV

I pulled on Cheresa's collar as we neared the palace, she gargled and coughed "what was that for?" she asked, I put a finger to my lips then pointed around the corner of the house I pulled her behind, she looked "oh it's the guys, we were a bit quicker than we thought huh?" she said as she sat down ":so now what?" she asked, I shrugged "wait until they enter, the Ryanban will be too busy keeping an eye on them that he'll not even notice us" I told her "but Timmy, will you be alright? I mean you don't have a weapon and can't really fight" I gave her an icy glare "and you do? And I can so fight, I took Karate when I was younger… before I met you" I growled at her "oh okay" Cheresa looked around the corner and began giggling "what?" I asked "I was just thinking about how we'll be able to visit a lot of different places and make new friends" she replied "I already told you, they aren't my friends" I said making her sigh "I know" she said "but Tam, it's still going to hurt whether they are friends or not" Cheresa told me, I sighed but said nothing because I knew she was right "they have gone in" she added stepping away from the house, I also stepped away to look at the palace "let's go then" I replied and walked up to the palace.

The guys looked at the woman that was sitting in the veil "who are you?" Kurogane asked "after 100 years of history, humans are still so similar to insects. Be careful how you use that mouth. That is what I would like to say, but… it's been a long time since I've had guests, so I'll tolerate it" the woman, Kiishimu said "what are you saying? How annoying, so quickly spit out where the Ryanban is, then" Kurogane ordered "Kuro-pin you are too impatient!" Fai said waving a hand at him "really cute children" Kiishimu said "she praised us" Fai said happily "she said we were little kids" Kurogane snapped. Syaoran walked to Kiishimu "we are seeking something that may be in this castle, so could you please tell us where the Ryanban is?" he asked "…you have pleasant eyes… very bright. But, I can't answer your question and, I cannot let you pass this place" she replied standing up as Syaoran moved back "uh, why..?" Fai asked "I get the impression that you'll be rough with us so we can't pass right?"

"Right…" Kiishimu replied, suddenly the whole room transformed leaving them standing on small pillars with Kiishimu standing under a rotunda "an illusion?" Kurogane questioned "no! It's a secret art, an illusion is made to puzzle my opponents, it's not just pretty" Kiishimu explained sending a ball of liquid at Syaoran, the ball exploded and caught on Syaorans arm "…it melted?" he exclaimed as the clothing on his arm began to carroad (sp?) Fai and Kurogane looked at his arm "because the damage my secret art inflicts is real" Kiishimu told them "so, if we get badly hurt…" Fai started "you die" Kiishimu finished as she sent water ball at them.

The three of them dodged as the ball flew past them, Syaoran landed on a really low pillar that sunk under his weight putting his foot into the water, quickly jumping out he cried out in pain "my foot!"

"The pond water and the water droplets have the same destructive power. But, don't you see that everything inside the temple is real?" Kiishimu said to them "if you fall into the pool, you'll melt!" Fai said before jumping onto a lamp post "Kuro-min, break this" he said "ah? Why?" Kurogane questioned "how long can you keep going unarmed?" Fai asked "do it yourself!" Kurogane shouted but smashed the pole with his fist anyway.

"This way you don't have to touch the drops of water. Just hit them away" Fai said as they both caught parts of the broken pole, Kurogane swung the pole hitting four balls "Hyuu! You did it, Kuro-sama! You're so cool!" Fai cheered "stop saying whistling sounds with your mouth!" Kurogane snapped still swinging the pole "well… there's no use in staying here to play with water forever. Syaoran-kun, you and Mokona go first" Fai said as he spun the pole out in front of him to deflect the balls "but you and Kurogane won't last!" Syaoran objected "yeah, but nothing will get done if we're all trapped down here. So, you should move that foot and go ahead of us! Because there are more important things you must do, Syaoran-kun" Fai told him "it's okay Kuro-pii will take care of things here, somehow"

"Me again!" Kurogane snapped "…thank you guys" Syaoran said "the magic is weaker up there. Syaoran, you should be able to kick your way out" Fai told him pointing to the sky "it's so high, can Syaoran get up there?" Mokona asked, sticking his head out of Syaoran's shirt "Damn! Why are you playing hide-and-seek in his clothes?" Kurogane growled "then it's all right, don't you think?" Fai asked ignoring Kurogane "I don't know what you're talking about. But don't let me get too bored, little children" Kiishimu told them "sorry, we'll be done soon" Fai called out and waved for them to hurry up "why me..?" Kurogane complained "I'm going!" Syaoran said jumping of the pillar, Kurogane caught him on his pole then using all his strength, flung him skyward, Syaoran kicked through the roof "you two are so cool! Hyuu!" Fai shouted "I told you to stop that!" Kurogane growled as he glared at Fai.

"One person escaped… couldn't be helped. Then I'll just have teach the remaining children a lesson…" Kiishimu said to herself as she made ball explode in the sky making it rain "looks like this is getting to be a pretty serious crisis" Fai said looking at Kurogane who smirked "humph"

Syaoran stood on the ground next to the hole he created "Syaoran, does your foot hurt?" Mokona asked "it's ok" Syaoran replied "then," a voice said starling Syaoran "I will finish you off so you will never stand again" the Ryanban's son stood in front of him and his arms became huge and muscular "this time, I will send you to the graveyard with my bare hands!" he shouted "I sense a lot of mystical energy from him" Mokona said "a spell?" Syaoran asked "yes! There is a spell cast by my aboji, the Ryanban of this country" the son gloated "Mokona stay away ok?" Syaoran said pacing Mokona on a rock, kind of ignoring the son "Syaoran…"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the son took a swing at Syaoran but he dodged leaving a huge indent in the wall behind him.

Tamara froze when she felt the ground move "I have a bad feeling about this" she said to herself "Cheresa be on your guard" Cheresa nodded and a silver and gold pear materialized in front of her, grabbing it she nodded again "I'm ready" she said setting the spear on her back "where did that come from?" Tamara asked, Cheresa shrugged "I just found out about it today" she told her, Tamara sighed "I wish I had a weapon" she said "ask Yuuko about it later" Cheresa said looking around the corner then quickly stopped Tamara "what is it?" Tamara asked "Syaoran's fighting the bastard son" Cheresa told her "then that means Fai and Kurogane are fighting Kiishimu" Tamara relayed her info "so what do we do?" Cheresa asked "the Ryanban has put a spell on his son to make him stronger, so we are no match for him. And the Ryanban is watching the fights, so we'll just have to wait until Syaoran defeats the bastard" Tamara replied crouching down "keep an eye on them though, don't want them to come crashing through the corner"

Fai and Kurogane stood back to back as they fought Kiishimu "this water does hurt" Fai said "if it hits us, our clothes and our body will melt" Kurogane added "you can't escape the way that child just did, little children" Kiishimu told them and created a giant ball in front of Fai, he swung his pole at it but the bubble split around it and went for him. Kurogane maneuvered himself and swung his pole so it hit Fai in the stomach sending him to another pillar at the same time he jumped away "Kuro-mu, you're meaaan" Fai complained holding his stomach "if I didn't do that, you would be burnt by now" Kurogane replied "I know, but you could've pushed me in a nicer waaaay" Fai retorted "very clever, little children. It has… been a while… I guess I won't be bored until this is over…" Kiishimu told them creating giant balls all around them.

Syaoran dodged another punch from the Ryanban's son before he lashed out with his foot, the son grabbed Syaoran's foot and threw him away "Syaoran!" Mokona screamed "what?" the son yelled as Syaoran landed against the wall "this is your power? My aboji's power is unbeatable!"

Tamara held Cheresa as she struggled to go over and smash the Ryanban's son "that asshole deserves a beatdown" she growled "and he's going to get one trust me, just wait" Tamara said holding Cheresa's arm, seeing as how that wasn't working she used her leg and tripped her making Cheresa fall down and Tamar sat on her "would you just wait" she said as she sighed, Cheresa exhaled and stopped moving "fine"

"Ah, fast movements, on top of changing shapes, swelling and shrinking constantly" Kurogane commented on the balls of water swirling around them "the only person who was able to bear up like this in the past was this shinban from Ryonfi" Kiishimu told them "that's Chunyang's mom, right?" Fai asked "she said she had a girl named that" Kiishimu replied "what this country truly need is not that stupid Ryanban and his son, but people like that shinban and you children. Right now, I cannot leave this place. I cannot reason, and my spirit has been manipulated, like a puppet. My own heart doesn't tell me what's right or wrong. I regret us parting, little children. But soon, it will be time to say farewell" she said as pulled all of the water from the lake into the air.

"Whoa! Is this what you would call the most dangerous crisis?" Fai asked "well if we just stand here and take that, we'll die" Kurogane replied as the water formed walls around them that met in the middle of the ceiling.

"Well, that's a huge problem" Fai said "since I don't want to die"

"You don't want to die, but you still won't use your magic even in this crisis?" Kurogane asked "yep! Sorry" Fai replied. "it doesn't matter to me" Kurogane told him "what about Kuro-mi?" Fai asked "I'm not gonna die here either, 'cause I need to go back to Japan. That white manjuu won't leave until he finds that princess's feather, so we'll have to find the feather before we go to the next world" Kurogane explained "I don't really want to stay in one place either" Fai said "why?" Kurogane asked "because if the person sleeping underwater in my old world awakens, then I might get caught. I need to run around all of the worlds…" Fai explained "…" Kurogane watched as he got ready to fight again "are you done with your last conversation?" Kiishimu asked "so… what should we do? Feels like we're being driven into a corner" Fai wondered "…yo" Kurogane said grabbing Fai's attention.

"Now… bye, bye" "Kiishimu said getting ready to attack when she saw Fai coming straight for her "willing to rush your deaths...?" she wondered, suddenly Kurogane appeared behind Fai, using Fai's back as a springboard he propelled himself forward towards Kiishimu "what?" Kiishimu exclaimed and struck out with her hand as he landed in front of her striking his chest…

Syaoran! Syaoran!" Mokona shouted trying to get a response, the Ryanban's son grabbed Mokona by the ears "what is this thing? Did you get this thing out with your magic? Rumor says, the Amenosa also uses magic. Are you really the Amenosa?" he asked while Mokona flailed about "then I should kill you right now!" he shouted bringing his fist down to kill Mokona when Syaoran kicked the son's hand with his bad foot "stop it" he commanded, the son grabbed Syaoran's leg "this foot… that Kiishimu did this to your leg, didn't she?" he asked and twisted it with both his hands "there, doesn't it hurt? Isn't it torturous? I guess you use kicking attacks. You can't win while protecting your damaged leg!" the son said "I'm not protecting…" Syaoran replied "what?" the son exclaimed "it doesn't matter where I'm hurt… I decide to do what I do… and only that!" Syaoran said giving the son a powerful kick that sent him flying.

"Alright!" Cheresa cheered, Tamara slepped her over the head "quiet" she ordered "but he got him" Cheresa said rubbing her head "and? It's not over yet, so keep quiet" Tamara replied, Cheresa sighed "hey… I wonder how Fai and Kurogane are doing" she wondered "oh they'll be battered and bruised but they're fine" Tamara said then smirked "what?" Cheresa asked, Tamara leaned in and whispered in her ear "what? How dare she" Cheresa growled "oh jealous are we?" Tamara asked still smirking.

"You're quite a schemer…" Kiishimu said pulling back her hand to reveal her claws stuck in the book Kurogane had got in the Hanshin Republic "I hate the rain… so… stop it!" Kurogane said and struck her with the pole, hitting the black jewel on her fore head… the room changed back into the room they had walked into "if you do another strange move…" Kurogane threatened, Kiishimu suddenly was right next to him and kissed him on the cheek "you! What spell did you put me on this time?" he asked "that was my thanks. I was controlled by the Ryanban with the spell in that stone you just broke" Kiishimu explained "oooh I see, that's what Kuro-pon just broke" Fai said from his spot near the two "now I'm free. You children have a lot of spirit, I'm sorry for blocking your way. You wanted to know where the Ryanban is, right? Those bastards are on the top floor of this castle. I guess the smaller children arrived first. But they're going to resort to some cowardly, unfair trick again… those misers" she told them "children?" Kurogane questioned "yes, I sense two other children in this palace besides the one that escaped, that's one of them there" Kiishimu replied pointing to the ceiling where Syaoran had burst through, the two guys looked up to see Cheresa looking over the edge waving at them "hey guys! Are you alright?" she yelled down "Cheresa-san, what are you doing here?" Fai shouted back "Timmy and I came after you guys and because the Ryanban was keeping an eye on you three, we got off scot-free of any spells or opponents" Cheresa explained "where is Tamara-san?" Fai asked "she went after Syaoran! I have strict orders to watch the knocked out bastard son here and to make sure you two don't have any major wounds" she told them "I'll take the son off your hands" Kiishimu said to her and disappeared only to reappear next to Cheresa "okay then" she said "hurry up, I'll meet you at the stairs" she added to the guys who were already leaving the room.

"Is it here, Mokona?" Syaoran asked "yeah, this is where the weird power is the strongest… but I'm starting to feel dizzy" Mokona replied, Syaoran opened the doors to reveal a room that had a large glass ball at the ceiling "Sakura! Chunyang!" Mokona cried seeing the two girls inside the ball, Syaoran looked to see the Ryanban standing on the opposite side of the room "it's Sakura's feather!" Mokona exclaimed pointing to the feather that was in a cracked glass ball in the Ryanban's hand "breaking my spells... are you the people's Amenosa?" the Ryanban asked "…release them" Syaoran replied emotionlessly "word spread to the government, didn't it… no, but I can still defeat the Amenosa with this…"

Syaoran suddenly appeared on the pole next to the Ryanban, his foot out only inches from the Ryanban's face "release both of them" he ordered, the Ryanban used the feather and blew Syaoran away "Syaoran!" Mokona cried "touch one finger upon me… and both of them will die!" the Ryanban shouted pointing to the large glass ball with the girls in it, Syaoran stood up with a deteminded look on his face and suddenly there were lots of people standing in front of the Ryanban facing Syaoran "these are the townspeople. They are controlled by my spell. Can you kill them, kid?" The Ryanban asked as the villager surrounded Syaoran, all of them pointing their staffs at him "if you dare attack the villagers, I will inflict ten times the pain onto these two little girls!" the Ryanban shouted pointing at Sakura and Chunyang, the villagers attacked. Syaoran jumped and kicked at some of the staffs "you go ahead and fight back! You'll see what will happen, you brat!" the Ryanban shouted as Syaoran backflipped over some villagers and landed on his bad foot and staggered back the villagers started attacking, hitting him with their staffs "how is it? Already finished off?" The Ryanban shouted "Syaoran! Syaoran!" Mokona cried, the Ryanban laughed "it's true! As long as I have this feather, I am invisible!" he shouted, laughing as the villagers hit Syaoran. Suddenly a red bladed scythe came out of nowhere and knocked some of the villagers away, cutting their staffs in half "what?" the Ryanban exclaimed, the scythe sailed back into the hands of Tamara who had just arrived "Syaoran! Get up!" she yelled "do anything and I kill the girls!" the Ryanban yelled at her "so what! I don't care about those two!" Tamara yelled back "what?" the Ryanban exclaimed again "go ahead and kill them" she told him "help us!" Chunyang shouted "help us! Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, Syaoran grabbed the stick about to hit him "…this is just a spell as well, isn't it?" he asked "what did you say?" the Ryanban yelled "the two captured… that's only an illusion" Syaoran stated "what… what did you say? They are real" the Ryanban insisted, Syaoran stood up "hime… doesn't call me 'Syaoran' anymore" he said before rushing the Ryanban, his foot stopped inches in front of the Ryanban's head because of a villager that had stood in front of him, the other villagers hit Syaoran away "ah! The game is over!" the Ryanban said making the illusion disappear "all of you! Take care of this brat for me!" he ordered "I don't think so!" Tamara shouted getting ready to fight "EVERYONE! WAKE UP!" a loud voice shouted, Tamara grinned "right on time you two" she said as the villagers came to.

"What the?" one of them questioned.

"Why am I here?" another wondered.

"This mirror can release people from spells that were casted upon them. This is one of my omoni's tools" the voice said Tamara turned to see Chunyang and Sakura walking towards Syaoran, Chunyang holding a round mirror "Chunyang! Sakura!" Mokona cried happily scaring the villager he was standing next to "although my power to control spells is weak, but, as long as this mirror exists, you will not be able to control the villagers anymore!" Chunyang told the Ryanban who cursed "damn!"

"Huh? Why are there so many people here?" Fai asked as he, Kurogane and Cheresa appeared at the doorway "Timmy!" Cheresa said happily waving at her friend who sighed "you two are so slow!" Mokona complained headbutting Kurogane "many things happened at our side…" Fai said.

"…hand over the feather" Syaoran ordered the Ryanban "that is Sakura-hime's memory… hand it over"

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said softly as Syaoran walked over to the Ryanban "Wait! Wait a second!" the Ryanban panicked moving backwards away from Syaoran "with this thing, maybe we can bring back Chunyangs mother! If… if I'm injured or dead, then it can't be done! By using it's strong power, her mother will definitely…"

"You killed her! You killed my omoni, who was trying to protect the town!" Chunyang shouted as Sakura hugged her and the villagers bowed their heads in sadness "omoni said it before! No matter what kind of power you use, the life that is lost cannot be restored! No matter how much I miss her, I can't see her anymore!" she screamed with tears running down her cheeks "but… how dare you try to trick me!"

"…Chunyang, do you want revenge?" Syaoran asked surprising Chunyang "it might help you erase the pain, but… this kind of person is not worthy enough for you to kill" Syaoran told her "this kind of lowlife… he will dirty my hands if I hit him!" Chunyang said firmly "I don't care how dirty I'll get, if someone doean't shut him up very soon… _I'll_ kill him" Tamara said as she visibly shook with anger, her murderous aura flaring "T-Timmy?" Cheresa called out taking a few steps towards her, Tamara turned and looked at her, seeing the scared look on Cheresa's face Tamara clenched her fists before running out of the room, pushing past Fai and Kurogane with a few mumbled 'sorry's "Timmy!" Cheresa called out but didn't go after her "no… don't touch me! No… don't come any closer!" the Ryanban shouted as Syaoran walked towards him, suddenly a clawed hand appeared from the Ryanban's head and grabbed him "this is the end" Kiishimu said, being the owner of the hand "how dare you imprison me inside this castle"

"Ah!" the Ryanban cried out "give him to me. I will treat him very nicely" she said "no… no!" the Ryanban yelled "looks like we can trust this witch after all" Fai said with a smile, Kiishimu started dragging the Ryanban into the portal Kiishimu had opened "stop it!" the Ryanban shouted " don't worry. I will make sure you and your son receive a royal treatment in the country of spells" Kiishimu told him "help~!" the Ryanban screamed "are you the one called Chunyang?" Kiishimu asked looking at Chunyang "that's right" Chunyang replied "your mother was a great shinban" Kiishimu said with a kind smile "although she passed away when she fell into the trap set by this Ryanban, she told me she had learned a lot from our batter. She's looking forward to the day when you will become a more powerful shinban then she was. Be strong. Strong enough to rival me"

"I will. I defiantly will!" Chunyang replied.

"Well then. Goodbye, dear children" Kiishimu said as she pulled the Ryanban into the portal, they all heard his screams. Syaoran picked up the feather and they watched as it floated into Sakura's body, she floated in the air for a few seconds before falling with Syaoran catching her "feather number three" Cheresa said happily.

Later the next day, everyone was on the outskirts of town to say farewell to the group "thank you. Thank you for getting rid of the Ryanban for me" Chunyang said to Syaoran "I didn't do anything" Syaoran replied "if you didn't break the spell on the castle, we would not have been able to get near him. It's all because of you guys" Chunyang insisted "no, I really didn't…"

"We have to thank you too! The medicine you gave us worked really well!" Fai said happily "those medicines were made by my omoni! I don't know how to make them yet, but I'll work hard! I will become a powerful shinban who will not let omoni down" Chunyang Replied with a big smile "of course you will" Sakura said grabbing Chunyang's hand in hers "absolutely"

"Yeah!" Chunyang agreed, Tamara quickly took her aside and handed her something while whispering in her ear as Mokona grew his wings surprising the vilagers.

"Ah! It's time to go" Fai commented "let's go" Mokona said "what? Where are you going?" Chunyang asked pointing to Mokona who opened his mouth wide "where are you going?" Chunyang asked again "there are still things we have to do. Take care" Syaoran said before they disappeared "…they are gone. They really are the Anemosa" Chunyang commented "we are finally able to enter this village" a voice said from behind them "who is it?" Chunyang asked looking at the three people standing at the top of the stairs leading to the village.

"We are the Amenosa" the blonde boy in the middle said "huh!" everyone exclaimed "how can it be! The Amenosa are actually kids..!" Chunyang exclaimed, the blonde boy held up a badge "this is the badge of the Amenosa!" Chunyang shouted in disbelief "can't… can't believe they are kids"

"Apparently the Ryanban gained some kind of 'power'. He prevented those who can use spells from entering the village" the aqua haired boy explained "compared to the villagers. He's more afraid of the Amenosa from the outside. The power has disappeared, that's why we can finally enter the village" the black haired boy added.

The blonde haired boy kneeled in front of Chunyang and took her hands in his "we are late. I'm terribly sorry" he said "these wound…" Chunyang mentioned noticing the cuts on his hands "you got them when you tried to enter this village?"

"Compared to your pain and suffering. This is nothing…" he replied "a friend gave me some stuff to clean those up with" Chunyang said remembering the stuff Tamara gave her that she put in her pocket "but you came after all, thank you" she added "the one that became the Ryanban by deceit is gone. we have to choose a new Ryanban" the blonde haired boy said standing up "it's all right" Chunyang told him "we don't need a Ryanban. As long as everyone in this village works together, we will be able to turn this village into the greatest village in the world" she said and the villagers cheered "is that so? We will report this to the government of Koryo. Definitely" the blonde haired boy said, Chunyang grinned "now let's look at those wounds"

**A/N: if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask and I'll try my best to answer them. R & R. I'll try to explain Cheresa's and Tamara's weapons in the next chapter.**


End file.
